


At Last (Jikook) Thu Nov 12-Tues Nov 17

by Morriel_Ashland



Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [7]
Category: jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Boys In Love, Consensual Non-Consent, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Talk Kink, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Kinky sex, Lots of Sex, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Spanking, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriel_Ashland/pseuds/Morriel_Ashland
Summary: The continuing love story of Park Jimin, 20, a popular and ethereally beautiful dance student, and Jeon Jungkook, 18, a popular and incredibly handsome jock. They have found each other again after many missed opportunities, and now they are making up for lost time.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Series: At Last (Jikook) A Long Story [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727842
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Our Current Cast of Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, characters and tags... I keep putting the same down for the most part because even if someone isn't specifically in that part, or whatever  
> tag isn't actually used, they're still part of the story, and they will be again... so, if you read the characters or the tags with the idea that you'll see all of them in a particular part, that may or may not be true 😁

Jeon Jungkook Park Jimin

aka Park Jungkook aka Jeon Jimin

Oh Sehun Kim Taehyung

Lee Taemin Kim Jongin

Jung Hoseok Kim Jongdae

Kim Hongjoong Park Seonghwa Jung Yunho

Choi San Jang Wooyoung Kang Yeosang

Choi Jongho Song Mingi


	2. Something has changed...

Jeon Minniemoo🐥💞🐰: Hey, Tae, are you busy? 

Alien Soulmate👽💖: Hey, Min, how are you? 

Oh my god, I am so glad mid-terms are over!!! 

No, I’m not busy; why? 

Jeon Minniemoo🐥💞🐰: Yeh, me too... Um... I kinda need to talk... 

Alien Soulmate👽💖: Okay, I’m all ears, what’s up? 

Jeon Minniemoo🐥💞🐰: Well... actually... could we talk in person? 

Alien Soulmate👽💖: Of course! I’ll be at the house in ten minutes... 

Jeon Minniemoo🐥💞🐰: Actually, I’m not at the house... 

Alien Soulmate👽💖: Oh, okay, I’ll be at the dorm, then, in twenty... 

Jeon Minniemoo🐥💞🐰: I’m not at the dorm either... 

Alien Soulmate👽💖: Okayyyyyy... well, would you like to tell me where you are, so I can stop trying to guess? 

Jeon Minniemoo🐥💞🐰: Sorry, sorry... I’m at the coffee shop. 

Alien Soulmate👽💖: You mean Bonhwa Unnie’s place? 

Jeon Minniemoo🐥💞🐰: Yeah... 

Alien Soulmate👽💖: Is Jungkook with you? 

Jeon Minniemoo🐥💞🐰: No... 

Alien Soulmate👽💖: Oh, uh... Okay, I’ll be there in five... 

Jeon Minniemoo🐥💞🐰: Okay... 

Jimin slowly scrolled through his phone, looking at posts, liking this or that, until he heard the bell over the door jingle, and when he lifted his head, he smiled and waved wanly at his friend who’d just entered the shop. 

Taehyung waved back, then pantomimed going over to order something at the counter, which caused Jimin to chuckle softly, as the shop wasn’t that large, and the model could have just said it out loud, especially since they were the only two customers left in the place. 

Jimin sighed softly as he looked back at his phone, then set it on the table when his friend joined him. “Thanks for meeting me, Tae...” 

“Hey, no problem, Min... doesn’t the shop usually close before now?” Taehyung looked around as Bonhwa walked over, locked the door, turned off a few of the lights, and went back behind the counter to put the items that hadn’t been purchased that day into boxes for the homeless shelter for breakfast the next day. 

“Yeh, but I talked to Bonhwa Unnie and asked her if I could stay awhile, and if she’d mind if I asked if you would come, so we could talk. She’s so nice; she said she’d stay for as long as we needed her to, although I don’t want to be too late, or Jungkook... heh...” Jimin sniffled softly and lifted his hand to brush a tear from his cheek. “I was going to say he’d be worried, but I don’t even think he’d notice I was late...” 

Tae’s eyes widened. “Why would you say that, Minnie, of course, he would notice and worry!” 

“I... I don’t know, Tae... he... something has changed...” Jimin picked at his peach muffin, as he’d ordered it because it was one of Jungkook’s favorites, but found he couldn’t eat it. 

“Are you going to eat that, or deconstruct it until it’s back to flour, eggs, and sugar?” Tae reached over, took the plate when Jimin shook his head, and then took a bite. “Oh my god, this is... my new favorite... even better than the cinnamon rolls... wait, no... okay, right up there, but nothing’s as good as those...” 

“Tae...” 

“Oh, right, sorry, okay, so, why would you think Jungkook changed? I mean, I’m assuming that’s what you meant when you said ‘something’...?” 

Jimin sipped his barley tea and nodded his head, then looked down again and whispered, “Tae... I... I saw him hugging someone else... like... a real hug, not just a bro hug...” 

Taehyung blinked and set down the bite of muffin he’d been about to pop into his mouth. “Wae? When? Who was it? Oh my god, if he’s cheating on you, I’m going to kick his ass...” The dark-haired model frowned, and Jimin shrugged. 

“I... I don’t know if he is or not...” Jimin shrugged.

“Okay, okay, hold on, before I get myself all worked up... tell me what happened from the beginning...” Tae picked up the bite and ate it, while he waited for Jimin to speak. “Honest to god, this is heavenly... I’m totally ordering some to take to the dorm tonight...” 

Jimin nodded his head. “Okay, you go do that while I figure out how to say this, without it being all convoluted...” 

Taehyung got up and went to the counter, and after speaking with Bonhwa for a moment, he handed her some money, and she gave him a small box with a couple of the peach muffins. “Next time, I’ll call ahead and order enough for everyone, but tonight, this is for Sehun and me,” he said, as he came back to the table and set the box on the top of it. “Okay, spill...” 

“Well,” Jimin began, “you know how Jungkook has been getting tutored by Jogyosu Kim Minseok because he was doing so poorly in his statistics class?” 

Tae nodded his head and took a sip of his hot cocoa, unable to keep from letting some of the whipped cream coat his upper lip to try to make Jimin giggle. “Yeh and the guy is super hot! He was in the calendar for the past five years since he’s been here... he started as a student, then when he graduated, he stayed and is planning to become a full-time professor...” 

“Heh, cute,” Jimin smiled at his friends’ antics. Then, he blinked when Tae blurted out the information about the other man. “I had... no idea... but anyway... so, mid-terms were this week, and Jungkook’s test for statistics was today, and Jogyosu Kim is not only his tutor, he is also the associate professor for his class, which is how he started getting tutored by him to begin with, and why they’ve been spending Tuesday and Thursday evening’s together while I’m at Tae Kwon Do, but tonight I figured since the test was today, they wouldn’t need to do it...” 

Taehyung listened and nodded his head while he munched on his muffin and drank his cocoa. 

"Well, since today was the mid-term test that Jungkook has been working so hard to pass, I thought he would be home when I got there... and when my Tae Kwon Do class was canceled for the evening, I thought I’d surprise Koo and make him a nice dinner, then we could watch a movie. But, when I got home, he wasn’t there.” 

Tae nodded his head. “Yeh, he and I were supposed to play Overwatch tonight, but then Sehun said he had the evening free, and we decided to get together, so I took a raincheck. I’m surprised Jungkook wasn’t home...” 

“Yeh, so was I, so... I tried texting him, but he didn’t answer... and I tried to call him, but got his voice mail... so... I went to the University, and the Spyder was still in the car park.” 

“Huh... that’s weird...” Tae frowned slightly. 

“I thought so too... I went to the dorm because maybe he’d gone over there to hang out with the guys since he didn’t know I’d be home early, but they hadn’t seen him. And I went to the gym, thinking maybe he was just goofing off and shooting hoops, but nope... so then I went to the library, and... and I saw him and Jogyosu Kim sitting really close together at one of the tables that is kind of hidden in the back, and... and Jogyosu Kim put his arm around Jungkook’s shoulders and... Jungkook leaned against him... like... like he was really comfortable with Jogyosu Kim’s arm around him.” Jimin looked down and sniffled, then whispered, “I couldn’t see their faces very well, because I was trying to stay hidden, but both of them were smiling at each other... and all I kept thinking was if today was the mid-term, why was Jungkook in the library, why wasn’t he home relaxing... and why wasn't he answering my texts or calls... I mean, I know he’s going to need tutoring for the final, too, but... I dunno... it just didn’t look like tutoring, the way they were looking at each other...” 

“But Jiminie, you couldn’t see them that well, right? I mean, yeh, you saw them smiling, but, maybe Jogyosu Kim was congratulating Kookie on passing with the grade he needed, and they were discussing the plan for the next few weeks before the finals are taken... and you know they make you turn your phone off when you go in the library... why didn’t you just go over to the table and introduce yourself? I bet Jungkook would have been thrilled to see you...” Tae frowned slightly at his best friend and sat back in his chair while taking another long drink of his cocoa. 

“I guess that could be it, and I forgot about the phone rule, but... I don’t know; I was just petrified. I mean, you know what happened with my ex-bastard... I was having flashbacks of that, like, if I went to the table, Kookie would tell me that he’d never meant any of what he’s been saying, and it was a bet or a big joke or something... I mean... what if that’s what is really going on?” 

A shocked expression came to Taehyung’s face, and he shook his head. “That is not even close to what is going on, Jimin, and you know it. Jungkook has basically dedicated every minute of his days to making sure you’re happy unless he has to do something else. But even when he’s doing something else, he wants to be with you. He’s said it out loud in front of all of us, and he’s said it to me in person more than once, and I'm sure he's said it to you, too. You need to talk to him, Minnie... you need to tell him what you saw and ask him for an explanation. I mean, even if it is the worst case, at least you’ll know the truth, but I can’t honestly believe he would do that to you.” 

Jimin sighed deeply and finished his tea. “Yeh, I guess you’re right... I just...” 

“You just need to talk to him, Min... Jungkook is crazy about you; it is obvious to everyone and should be the most obvious to you. If you can’t bring yourself to talk to him, at least give him the benefit of the doubt... if nothing else, wait until you have more proof before you believe he’s doing the worst...” 

“Okay, Tae... I’ll... I’ll try to talk to him tomorrow, maybe... oh, before I forget, are you and Sehun going to the club with all of us on Saturday to celebrate Youngjoon and Wooyoung’s birthdays?” 

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, I can’t wait to watch Sehun dance... hell, I can’t wait to dance with him... he looked pretty good at the Halloween party, but he said he was nervous around all those Idols at first; otherwise he would have let loose a little more.” Tae smiled and reached over to lightly pat Jimin’s hand. “Talk to Jungkookie, Min...” 

Jimin sighed again, then lifted his gaze to meet Tae’s. “But what if he gets mad that I was thinking that?” 

“Okay, now you’re just being ridiculous... did he get mad at you when you were jealous about Jogyosu Kim on the bus, because he hadn't told you how hot Jogyosu Kim is. If Kookie didn’t get upset about that, I can’t imagine he’d be angry if you saw something that could be misconstrued. In fact, I bet if you ask him, he’ll do that... well... you know... thing he does to you...” Tae grinned and wiggled his eyebrows and made a funny face. 

Jimin blushed darkly and reached over to swat Tae’s arm. “Taehyungie, stop talking about that, I am so embarrassed that you saw!” 

“Heh, I wasn’t the only one... and then at your house when you...” 

“TAE, shut up!!!” Jimin covered his face with his hands. “Oh my god, I’m going to die...” He opened his hands and peeped at Tae. “And what do you mean, you weren’t the only one?” 

“Well... Sehun was at the dorm with me that night...” Taehyung grinned his boxy smile, then started laughing as Jimin slid out of his seat and hid under the table. 

“I am never coming out again. I expect you to feed me and take care of me, and I will live the rest of my life right here, under this table... I proclaim it to be Jimin’s House...” 

Taehyung was laughing so hard he was crying, when they heard a soft voice chuckling and say, “Jimin ssi and Taehyung ssi, I am happy you’re enjoying yourselves, and I am delighted you appear to be much improved, Jimin ssi, but I would like to close up now if you don’t mind.” 

Jimin peered out from under the table and offered a sheepish grin to Bonhwa, then slid out from under it and stood up, as Taehyung did as well, and both of them bowed to the lady. 

“Thank you again, Bonhwa Unnie, I really appreciate you letting us sit here for a little while. I do feel better.” 

“Good. Now, here are a few pastries to take with you, I hope you don’t mind if they’re from today and not fresh out of the oven.” 

“Oh, Bonhwa Unnie, we couldn’t, these are the ones you were going to give to the shelter!” Jimin started to try to hand the box back to the shopkeeper. 

“I am going to make more and take them over tomorrow morning when they’re still warm. You and your friends also deserve a little sweetness...” 

“Oh, thank you, Bonhwa Unnie, this is very kind, everyone will love them.” Tae took the box with the pastries and picked up the one with the peach muffins, while Jimin took a small box with one of the enormous cinnamon rolls to share with Jungkook. As they passed the counter, Jimin quickly tucked some money into the tip jar while Bonhwa wasn't looking.

They left the shop, then hugged as they stood by their vehicles. 

“Okay, so, what are you going to do when you get home, Min?” Tae asked, his expression stern, although he couldn’t help giggling a bit. 

“I am going to ask Kookie about what I saw.” Jimin looked nervous, then took a deep breath and nodded his head. “I’m going to ask him; I’m sure I misinterpreted it.” 

“Exactly. Good night, Min, if I don’t see you tomorrow, I’ll see you on Saturday night. I can’t wait, I’ve heard that new club does an amateur night on Saturdays, where the patrons go up and show off their dance skills on stage... I wonder who will be brave enough to do it. Wouldn’t it be funny if one of our friends did? Hm... I wonder if I could get Sehun drunk enough...” 

“Haha, oh my god, I would totally make Kookie tape that...” Jimin hugged his best friend again, tightly, then got into the Mercedes. “See you Saturday, you alien!” 

“Hey! At least I’m not a little mochi!!” Taehyung laughed and hurried to his own car as he saw Jimin starting to get back out of the SUV. “I’m sorry!! NOT!!!” The model jumped in his little sports car and zoomed off, while Jimin shook his head, chuckling, and drove home.


	3. THAT voice

Unfortunately, his plan to ask Jungkook about what had happened fell through when the ravenette didn’t come home until very late, and the scarlet-haired boy was already in bed. Jimin was awake when the black-haired boy came up the stairs, but he pretended to be asleep when he felt the warm body of his lover spoon him, and his soft lips press a warm kiss against the back of his neck. 

“I know you’re not asleep, angel... I’m sorry I didn’t answer your texts or call, I was in the library with Minseok Hyung, and you know they make us turn our phones off, and since I thought you were at Tae Kwon Do, I didn't think to check it until I left to come home...” Jungkook sighed softly and nuzzled his mouth against the shell of Jimin’s ear. “I’m such a pabo; if I had left it on, I could have come home as soon as you texted me the first time... mian haeyo, saranghae, my Jiminie,” Jungkook whispered. 

“It’s okay, Jungkookie... saranghae, salangbad-a, jal ja...” Jimin rolled over and snuggled close to his lover, a sweet smile curving his lips as he offered a warm kiss. 

“Goodnight, beautiful, I love you to the moon and back...” Jungkook gently caressed Jimin's soft skin and cuddled him, and they fell asleep.

Jimin woke up with a headache the next morning from not having slept very well, and he groaned as he rolled over, then sat up in the bed and looked at his phone. “Shit! Jungkook!! We’re going to be late for class!!” 

And that was how the day started, with the two of them hurriedly throwing on clothing, then grabbing whatever they could get their hands on for breakfast as they rushed out the door. Luckily, Hae Ran had bought some fresh fruit, so the boys had an apple and a banana, and grabbed bottles of water too. 

Once they got to the campus, Jimin exited the car and started toward the arch, but Jungkook came around and stopped him, then pulled him close to press a deep, loving kiss against his lips. “I love you, Jimin-ah, I am sorry I didn’t get home until late, and I wasn’t able to spend time with you, forgive me? I’ll see you between our next classes, ne?” 

Jimin blushed and smiled happily as he hugged Jungkook tightly, then nodded, and he and the raven sped off for their respective classrooms. 

The rest of the day was surprisingly calm, considering the mad dash they’d made to start it, and they were able to find the time to cuddle and tease each other between their early classes, which helped alleviate Jimin’s fears. At lunchtime, Jungkook was thrilled to see that Jimin had managed to snag the cinnamon roll as they were racing out the door, and the two of them shared it after they ate their lunch, then spent the rest of the time licking the sweet frosting from each other’s fingers and lips. Finally, they were standing at their lockers in the locker room and dressing for their last classes of the week. 

“Mmm, fancy meeting you here,” Jungkook whispered into Jimin’s ear, as he stepped up behind the elder while he was finishing pulling up his shorts. 

Jimin grinned and blushed as he felt Jungkook’s strong arms slide around him from behind and hug him close, then moaned softly as he felt the younger’s groin press against his ass and soft kisses being brushed along the column of his neck. “I swear, I’m going to have to tell my boyfriend about this rude black-haired boy who keeps accosting me in the locker room...” 

“Oh?” Jungkook murmured, his lips suckling softly at the helix of Jimin’s ear, while his warm breath feathered through the hair there. “Does your boyfriend do things like this to you? Hold you close and try to show you how much he adores you?” 

“Why yes, as a matter of fact, he does... quite frequently, I might add...” Jimin giggled softly, then sighed and leaned back more fully against Jungkook. 

“Well, then, I think you are a fortunate angel, indeed, and I will leave this sort of delightful teasing in his capable hands...” Jungkook slowly turned Jimin around to face him, then captured his lips in a deep, warm kiss, until both of them were panting softly. 

“Very capable... my goodness, yes...” Jimin murmured, a sweet smile curving his lips. “I’ll see you after class, salangbad-a... do you want to watch a movie when we get home? Since we’re going out with everyone tomorrow and not doing movie night with them tonight, I thought it would be nice to relax.” 

“I think that sounds like a marvelous idea, beautiful... especially if I can have you naked under the blanket with me...” Jungkook touched his forehead gently against Jimin’s, then reluctantly let him go. 

“Hm, I don’t know, I’ll have to think about that... although if you’re naked as well, I can pretty much guarantee it will happen...” Jimin winked and wiggled his butt as he started to walk away, then squealed when Jungkook smacked his perfect mounds. 

After class, they headed home, deciding on the way that they would take a bath then eat dinner, both of them laughing as they walked in and saw the food that had been brought over by Jungkook’s mom and Hae Ran. 

“Well, at least we managed to use most of the groceries from the last time they decided to shop for us... it’s a good thing all of our friends come over frequently and help us eat all of this!” Jimin giggled as he lifted the lid of one of the dishes and squealed. “Mandu!!!! All mine!!!” 

Jungkook reached over and grabbed a handful of one of Jimin’s soft butt cheeks and squeezed it gently, then leaned close as he whispered, “Just save me one... and then let me have you, and I won’t fight you for more of them...” 

“Mmm, it’s a deal!” Jimin replied as he turned to the ravenette and hugged him tightly, receiving a warm embrace in return. “Hm... so should we eat first, then take a bath? I don’t want the food to get cold while we’re getting clean...” The beautiful redhead wiggled his eyebrows, causing Jungkook to laugh. 

“How about if we take a shower, then come back down to eat, then snuggle on the couch... if we take a quick one, the food won’t be cold, and we can spend more time under the blanket.” 

Jimin decided that sounded perfect, and after they’d showered and eaten, they were cuddled together on the couch, watching Young Frankenstein. 

“Oh my god, Jungkook, where do you find these movies?! This is hilarious, but it’s so old!!” Jimin squirmed around a bit on Jungkook’s lap, then settled comfortably in his arms, sighing happily, then giggling at some other silly thing that was happening on the screen. 

“My dad likes these movies; he said he used to watch them with my halabeoji and halmeoni when he was growing up. He and my mom watch them sometimes too, and when my brothers and sister and I were young, we’d have family movie nights on Saturday nights, whenever my parents were at home.” 

“When did your parents start traveling so much for work? And do they still do a lot of it now? They’ve not gone anywhere since I’ve been here...” Jimin squirmed a bit again, causing Jungkook to slap his naked thigh lightly. 

“Stop that... if you’re not comfortable, we could lay down, or even go up and lie in bed... but either way, if we lay down, you’ll become the entertainment...” Jungkook lightly tickled his fingertips over the sexy redhead’s bare torso, while Jimin giggled. “They started traveling a lot when I was in seventh grade because that was when my grandparents decided they didn’t want to continue to run the family business. Now that we’ve moved up here and are closer to the actual factory, they don’t have to go away so much, although I think my mom said they’re going to be gone for a couple of weeks in January.” 

“Mmm... let’s... let’s go upstairs... I want you, Daddy...” Jimin turned his head and nuzzled his lips along the underside of Jungkook’s chin. 

“Now, how could I ever say no to my sweet boy... want me to carry you?” The two of them got up off the couch and started turning off the lights as Jimin shook his head. 

“No, I don’t mind walking up... besides, then I can do... this!!!” He reached over and pinched Jungkook’s bottom, eliciting a yelp from the raven who immediately began to chase the scarlet-haired boy. 

“You’re going to get it when I catch you, Jiminie!!!” Jungkook skidded around the corner of the fireplace and saw Jimin pounding up the stairs. 

“I WOULD HOPE SO!!!” Jimin yelled as he looked through the open steps and grinned. Then, he shrieked a laugh as Jungkook did his teleport thing and was suddenly almost able to grab him. “I have no idea how the hell you do that, but I swear to God, it’s fucking spooky!” Jimin raced toward the bed and leaped, flinging himself onto the mattress, then laughed as Jungkook landed beside him. 

“It’s because you stopped running, you goofball...” Jungkook was laughing and had pinned Jimin beneath him, one leg between the elder’s thighs, while the younger hovered over him and stroked the sides of his face with his hands. “You’d be able to teleport too if I stopped running every time you were chasing me...” 

Jimin blushed deeply and offered Jungkook a shy smile. “It’s because sometimes when I look at you, I still can’t believe this is all real, and my brain stops working for a second... I... I still don’t know how this all happened and how I got so lucky...” 

Jungkook smiled warmly at the beautiful redhead and offered him a sweet, loving kiss. “I feel the same, baby... I wake up at night and open my eyes to look at you, and I swear you’re a dream... but in the morning, you’re still here... I’m a little overwhelmed too... but then I remember that it’s only been a month and a half, even though it feels like it’s been longer. I think we’ll be more accustomed to being together after we have been for a while...” 

“Hm... I won’t mind not worrying that I’m going to wake up and find out this wasn’t real, but I hope I never become used to being with you... I love feeling excited when I see you, and when my heart skips a beat when I hear your voice... did I ever tell you that in my mind, your voice is labeled ‘ _THAT_ ' voice?” 

Jungkook blinked. “ _THAT_ voice? My voice? Why?” He brushed his lips softly over Jimin’s, then pressed a sweet kiss against his cheek. 

“After you saw me in the Quad, I kept trying to figure out how to find you... remember you said you saw me in the hall outside your classroom?” 

“Heh, yes, yes, I do... and as a matter of fact, there is something I need to talk to you about, concerning that, but it’s nothing bad, and it can wait...” Jungkook slid his hand down, pulled Jimin a bit toward him, exposed one of his perfect cheeks, then smacked him lightly under the covers. “Let that be a clue...” 

“Mmm, I see... okay, that discussion shelved for later, then. In the meantime, it's because something in your voice makes my brain and body take notice... ever since that day you first started high school... your voice... for a long time, it hurt to hear it, because I thought you hated me. And then, when you called out to me on the Quad, I kept wondering why you would bother to do that, if you actually hated me... and then when I realized we were in the locker room at the same time, hearing your voice made me start to want you. But, I was having such a hard time working up my courage to approach you, after I'd been so mean and you'd looked so hurt... and sometimes, I’d hear you coming while I was at my locker, and I’d grab my things and run to the restroom and change in there instead, so you wouldn’t see me. Other times, I’d hide in my locker, although I hadn’t gotten stuck in it like I did a couple of weeks ago, thank goodness..."

“Aish, you pabo, we could have had more weeks of this!” Jungkook pressed his lips to Jimin’s sweet spot and suckled at it gently, causing the gorgeous redhead to gasp softly. “But it’s all right... I did see you once or twice in the locker room too, but I wanted you to be the one to approach me... except that Friday... that opportunity was too good to pass up... fuck... I get hard every time I think about it... hell, I just get hard every time I think about you, at all... which is incredibly awkward when I’m in class, I might add...”

The two of them giggled, then Jungkook rolled onto his side and pulled Jimin with him, before slowly beginning to rub his warm hand up and down the beautiful angel’s naked back and bottom, and capturing his lips for a warm, passionate kiss.


	4. And Our Hearts

Soon, Jimin was clinging to the ravenette, his soft cries being swallowed by the younger’s mouth, as Jungkook gently teased the angel by tickling his fingertips very softly over the elder’s tight rosebud. “Ah... Jungkookie... da joh-a... oh... please... jebal juseyo... please...” 

“What do you need, Jiminie? Can you tell me?” Jungkook gazed into his lover’s eyes, the soft light from the bedside lamp shining over his shoulder and illuminating Jimin’s face as the beauty lowered his face slightly. 

A long second passed with no words spoken, although Jungkook didn’t stop the delicate touching, and finally, Jimin shook his head, as the corners of his mouth turned down and his body began to tense. 

“Sweetheart... it’s okay... here... let me guess, okay?” Jungkook pressed a soft kiss to Jimin’s forehead, and the sweet redhead nodded his head shyly. “Hm, now I wonder what my Jiminie needs from his Jungkookie... is it this?” He stopped the teasing and lightly tickled his fingers over Jimin’s ribs, causing the elder to squirm. 

Jimin giggled at the cute words Jungkook was using, then shook his head and whispered, “Not that, no...” 

“I see, hm... what about this?” Jungkook pushed Jimin onto his back, placed his mouth against the elder’s flat abdomen, and then motorboated his lips in a small circle, near his throbbing cock. 

Jimin giggled and squirmed more insistently, shaking his head back and forth on the pillow as he laughed. “No, not that! Hahaha, Kookie, that tickles!!!” 

“No? Well, let’s see... what about this...” Jungkook leaned on his arm beside the sweet angel and slipped his hands between Jimin’s thighs, urging him to spread his legs, then tickled his fingertip over that sensitive spot again. “Does it have something to do with this particular place, I wonder?” 

Jimin moaned and squirmed, nodding his head as his eyelids partially closed in pleasure. “Uh huh...” 

“Ah, getting warmer, then... I wonder...” He carefully rolled the gorgeous redhead onto his belly, leaned down, and then licked a stripe of saliva along one of Jimin’s soft mounds. “And something a bit like that, maybe?” 

Jimin gasped softly and nodded his head, his body beginning to relax as he sank into the mattress. “Haa... uh huh...” 

“I see...” Jungkook whispered, then moved until he was lying between Jimin’s legs. He slid his hands under Jimin’s hips and gently lifted the boy’s body until he was looking directly at his tight pucker. Then, he murmured, “does my Jiminie want his Jungkookie to French kiss his little hole? Make him wet? Make him cum?” As he whispered, he moved his face closer and closer, until his hot, humid breath was washing over that tender place. 

“Y-yes... oh yes... please... Jungkookie... my Jungkookie...” Jimin was shivering with anticipation, his toes curling as he waited, his hands gripping the sheets, and he instinctively began to roll his hips in Jungkook’s hands, causing the raven to smile and chuckle softly. 

“My beautiful boy, look at you, so gloriously wanton for me... my touch... my kiss... let me give you what you need, baby...” And with that, he pressed his tongue against that secret place and pushed it in, then slowly began to swirl it around, teasing the angel and coaxing sweetly aching gasps and cries from his lips. 

Jimin slowly came undone under the gentle ministrations of his beloved Jungkook, letting himself rise into the bliss he was being given, his eyes fully closing, his mouth opening to allow the sounds that the ravenette loved to hear so much begin to fill the room. 

Jungkook took his sweet time, alternating between slowly fucking the beauty and pressing soft kisses against the lowest curves of his cheeks, until finally, Jimin was begging quietly for the younger to make love to him. “Anything for you, my Jiminie,” he whispered as he reached for the lube and slathered himself with it. He gently disengaged from his warm teasing and knelt between the beauty’s legs, his dark chocolate gaze roving over the naked body splayed before him, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. 

“Jimin... you are the most perfect being I have ever seen in my entire life...” He whispered, then slowly moved to hover over the elder. Pressing his thick cock tip against the exquisite redhead’s tight pucker, Jungkook began to push, grunting softly as he felt the tight muscle spreading around his width, then groaning as he slid past the entrance and deeper. “Tell me if you need me to go slower, baby,” he murmured softly, but Jimin shook his head. 

“No, Koo, you’re... you’re doing it exactly the way I want... you feel so good... oh... Kookie... so big... ahhhhhhh... da joh-aaaaa...” Jimin shivered as he felt Jungkook stop, once he was fully embedded. 

“How do you want it, sweetling?” Jungkook whispered as he slowly moved after Jimin had adjusted, dragging his length back and forth slowly and carefully. 

“Just... just like this, Kookie... just... oh... yes, please... like this...” Jungkook was lying mostly on top of Jimin, with his arms bent and leaning on his forearms resting on either side of Jimin’s arms, so the elder slid his arms down to rest his hands over Jungkook’s. 

“As you wish, Buttercup,” Jungkook whispered, smiling as he watched Jimin grin, as they’d recently watched The Princess Bride, and he’d started alternately calling the beautiful redhead Princess or Buttercup, depending on his mood, although he refrained from doing it in front of anyone else. The black-haired boy continued the slow, languid movements until he was panting softly and murmured, “Jiminie... I’m... I’m really close... but I need to go hard for just a bit... I want to feel you grip me...” 

“Oh fuck... yes... hurry... hard... and fast... I’m going to cum too... oh god...” 

Jungkook needed no further convincing, and he rested his forehead between Jimin’s shoulder blades and thrust his hips roughly, shoving Jimin against the mattress and racing him to the edge of his high, until the both of them went over, Jimin coating the sheets beneath him with his cum, while Jungkook filled him up. 

They remained in that position for a long while, Jungkook reveling in the feeling of the soft body beneath him, the warm skin he continually kissed and nuzzled, while Jimin floated in a haze. Finally, he slipped out and rolled over, then pulled the flame-haired boy into his arms, a sweet smile meeting the elder’s dark hazel gaze as he peeped open his eyes. 

“I love you so much, Jungkook... I love how you can be so amazingly soft like this with me, and then you can be so rough, too... I can’t even imagine not wanting to be right here all the time...” 

Jungkook smiled warmly and brushed Jimin’s bangs back from his forehead, chuckling as they immediately fell back. “I love you more, Jimin... I love that we can fulfill each other’s needs and wants so easily... our bodies fit so perfectly... and our hearts...” 

Jimin smiled and nodded. “And our hearts...” 

Jungkook lifted his head and looked at the clock. “It’s still early, want to finish the movie, or watch something else?” 

“Mmm... let’s finish the movie, then have some leftovers, there are still a few dumplings, and there’s a certain raven boy who I’d like to share them with...” 

“Awww, you’re going to share your dumplings with someone else?” Jungkook said, then pretended to cry. 

“Aish, you pabo, you’re so weird...” Jimin giggled, then rolled over on top of Jungkook, while kissing him deeply. 

A few long moments later, they broke the kiss, smiled warmly at each other, and then snuggled back under the covers to finish watching the movie.


	5. I'm Your Calico Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm a boob and I didn't think about where they would actually hang their clothes in Jungkook's house... so, I'm taking artistic license and *poof*, there is a walk-in closet over by the large toy cabinet and also a dresser for their folded clothes. Heh. This is what happens when the story is mostly typed in stream-of-consciousness... :D

Jimin awoke the next morning and stretched like a cat, splaying his fingers and toes and groaning softly as he felt various joints pop, his mouth wide open in a yawn. He turned his head to look out the window and saw the day appeared to be bright and a bit breezy, then looked the other way, not surprised at all to find the bed beside him empty, as he could smell the savory bacon scent wafting up the stairs. 

This time, however, he didn’t immediately jump out of bed in his altogether and bound down the stairs; no, he calmly got out of bed, dressed in sweat pants and a sweatshirt, then padded quietly down the stairs, his expression turning curious as he heard a female voice, but it wasn’t Jungkook’s mother or Hae Ran. 

“But, Jungkook Oppa, I want to go out with Jongho Oppa tonight, and he wants to go to Hongjoong Oppa and Wooyoung Oppa’s birthday party, why can’t I go too???” 

As Jimin came around the corner of the fireplace, he saw Jungkook’s sister, Aecha, leaning against the kitchen counter near Jungkook, the girl huffing in frustration with her arms crossed over her chest, an unhappy look on her face. 

“Aecha, you are not old enough, and I am not about to let you try to get in with a fake id... you could get a lot of people in trouble. Why don’t you invite Jongho over for dinner tomorrow night, we both know Eomma and Appa wouldn’t mind. You could ask him to come earlier and hang out with you and Seojun, maybe go to the park or the arcade or something, I’m sure Appa would be okay with Jongho driving you, as long as Seojun was there too.” 

“Annyeong, Jungkookie-ah and Aecha ssi,” Jimin said sweetly as he walked over and slid his arms around Jungkook’s waist and hugged him from behind. 

“Ah, good morning, Jiminie-ah, did you sleep well?” Jungkook stepped back from the stove to allow Jimin to move around to his front and held him in a warm embrace while offering a soft kiss. 

“Mhm, I did, thank you...” Jimin squeezed Jungkook tightly for a moment, then released his hug to start setting the dishes and silverware out on the tall counter. “Aecha, are you joining us for breakfast?” 

“Good morning, Jimin Oppa. Mmm... if you don’t mind, I’d like to, yes.” She came to help Jimin set the syrup and honey on the counter, then asked, “What do you want to drink?” She opened the fridge and blinked. “Oh my god, Eomma and Hae Ran Unni went shopping for you, didn’t they??” She shook her head as she perused the variety of juices and different kinds of milk that were available. “This is like being at the convenience store!!” 

The three of them started giggling, and Jungkook finished cooking the bacon and eggs, then reached in the oven and took out a plate of freshly made pancakes that he’d been keeping warm. 

“You made pancakes too, yay!!!” Jimin jumped up and down like a little kid, and Jungkook rolled his eyes, although his smile was wide, and his magnificent face was lit with happiness. 

The three of them sat down and began to eat, and Jimin listened while Aecha continued to try to convince Jungkook to let her accompany them to the club that night, wisely choosing to stay out of the discussion. 

“But, Jungkook Oppa, the other girlfriends are going!!” Aecha pushed a piece of pancake around her mostly empty plate, while she rested her chin on her hand and pouted. 

“Aecha. The other girls are old enough to go, and I’m only just barely old enough. If I wasn’t eighteen, I wouldn’t be able to go either, and I would have to live with it. You know Eomma and Appa would be very disappointed if they knew you were pestering me about this, especially since it would be illegal for you to be there, and could cause the club to lose their liquor license. Are you really so selfish that you would be willing to cause someone that kind of trouble, just because you can’t see Jongho for one Saturday night?” Jungkook looked at her sternly and held her gaze until the girl looked down. 

“No, you’re right, Jungkook Oppa... I’m sorry, I just like him so much, I want to spend as much time with him as possible. But your suggestion is a good one, and I’ll ask Eomma if I can invite him over tomorrow, and I’ll ask Seojun if he’d want to go do something with us.” Aecha sighed softly and popped the piece of pancake in her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. “I know Eomma says we should be grateful for what we have... so, I’ll be grateful that I have a loving Oppa who has a wonderful boyfriend, who has an adorable friend who likes me.” 

Jungkook smiled at his sister and reached over to lightly pat her hand. “Once you’re eighteen, I promise I will not boss you around... but I won’t promise not to beat someone up if they disrespect you!” The ravenette put on his scary face, and Aecha giggled, while Jimin squirmed suddenly in his seat and blushed. Luckily, the girl didn’t notice, as she’d gotten up and was clearing the plates in preparation of washing them, but Jungkook did, and he raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the beautiful redhead. 

“Something wrong, Jiminie?” Jungkook asked quietly as he slid his hand along Jimin’s thigh. 

“Stop that!” Jimin whispered, his voice tightening as Jungkook stopped just shy of brushing against his hardening length. 

“Mmm, I think someone might need a little help with something not very little, soon...” The raven boy leaned over and lightly brushed his tongue tip inside the shell of Jimin’s ear, causing the elder to quiver and moan. 

“You... you stay here, I’ll help Aecha, since you were nice enough to cook for us, Kook...” Jimin slipped off the tall chair and wobbled slightly, his gaze somewhat woozy as he fended off Jungkook’s hands while he tried to reach the syrup and honey. “Stop that!” 

Jungkook chuckled softly and placed his hands in his lap, looking contrite, but as Jimin cast a glance toward him, he could see the playful twinkle in the younger boy’s eyes, as he whispered, “I’ll be good for a short while, Jiminie... you two should hurry...” 

The dishes were done and put away in record time, and Aecha was politely but quickly led to the door and out, and then Jimin turned around from closing the sliding door and blinked as he saw dark Jungkook stalking him. “Now, Jungkook-ah, we just got done eating, and I’m full, and I don’t want to... uh...” 

Jungkook’s entire persona changed, and he smiled sweetly and nodded, then reached to pull the redhead close and hug him warmly. “You’re right, baby, I’m full too, what do you want to do, if I can’t chase you around the house right now?” 

Jimin rolled his eyes and lightly smacked his hand against Jungkook’s bicep, but the smile he offered to the younger was full of love, as he replied, “We could watch a movie, or it looks like a lovely day, we could get dressed and go to the park. We don’t have to be at the club until ten. Do you need to do any homework?” 

Jungkook shook his head. “No, when I saw Minseok Hyung on Thursday, he gave me a pretty detailed quiz on the upcoming material and said I was doing well enough to wait until the beginning of December to talk about tutoring again. He said I might not need any help at all, although he will be looking closely at my homework as I turn it in, just to double-check.” He lowered his head and softly nuzzled his lips into Jimin’s sweet spot, eliciting a shiver and soft moan from the redhead. Then, he whispered, “I think going to the park sounds very nice. Or, we could go to the botanical park we went to for your birthday weekend or the botanical gardens at the University. If we go to the botanical park, we could eat lunch and a late afternoon meal at one of their cafes, then come home and still have some time to relax before we get ready to go to the club.” 

“Oh, you saw Minseok Hyung on Thursday? I thought for sure you’d be playing Overwatch with Tae, since you had your exam that day, so I was kind of surprised when he met me for cocoa. Mmm... I think I’d like to go to the botanical park again, I really liked being there, but we didn’t get to see much of it... plus, it’ll be nice to be able to enjoy it with you alone...” Jimin hugged the ravenette tightly and sighed softly, a sudden hitch in his voice as he whispered, “Oh Koo... I love that you are willing to do these kinds of things with me...” 

“Baby, I’m willing to do anything with you that you want to do, just so I can be near you... which is also why I was sad I hadn’t received your texts on Thursday. How is Tae? I mean, I’ll see him tonight, but did you two have a nice time? How is Bonhwa Ajumma? I wondered when you’d gone and gotten that cinnamon roll.” Jungkook kept one arm around the red-haired beauty, slipped his other hand inside the back of his sweats, and began caressing and squeezing his naked bottom. “Mmm, someone didn’t wear panties...” Suddenly, his arm tightened, and the raven boy suckled more insistently at Jimin’s sweet spot while cupping his nether cheek and pressing their groins tightly together. 

“He’s... oh god, Kookie... I... you... yes... oh fuck yes...” Jimin’s brain requested a hiatus, his body approved, and he tilted his head slightly to give Jungkook more access to that incredibly sensitive place. “Please, Daddy... jebal juseyo....” He stood on tiptoe to hug himself more tightly against the younger boy, and the ravenette chuckled softly, then gently brushed his tongue along the hollow of the redhead’s neck, bringing another whimper from his parted lips. 

“Please what, baby... can you tell Daddy what you need this time?” Jungkook took full advantage of having his sweet lover in his arms and under his spell, and he pushed the back of Jimin’s sweats down to bare his backside to the crisp air, then began stroking both plump cheeks gently, while he murmured, “Fuck, baby... your skin is so soft... I love touching you...” 

Jimin had mostly been expecting a swat to his exposed buttocks, so when Jungkook instead did the unexpected, the scarlet-haired angel clung even more tightly to him, his breath catching as he tried to climb the other boy to get closer to him, begging for more of the ravenette’s touch. “I... Daddy... I need to... to feel you... inside me, please... please...” 

“Mmm... what a good boy you are, telling Daddy how needy you are... can you tell me what you want inside you, baby? Or should I guess?” Jungkook suckled more intently at that sweet spot, tormenting his sweetheart, as he wasn’t doing more than that, other than gently rubbing Jimin’s bottom. 

“Ngh... I... I want your...” Jimin gulped and blushed darkly, buried his forehead against Jungkook’s neck, and whispered in a barely audible voice, “your cock, Daddy... please...” 

“That’s my sweet boy... my good boy... perfect, love... I will give you anything and everything, baby... let’s go upstairs...” Jungkook lowered his other hand, cupped the lower curves of Jimin’s ass, and lifted him, while Jimin wrapped his legs around the younger.


	6. Modifying The Bet

A short while later, they were lying in bed together, face to face, both of them wearing woozy little smiles, as Jimin nudged his nose tip against Jungkook’s. “I can’t help but want you all the time, when I know you’re going to do things like that to me, jagiya...” He offered the raven boy a sweet, bashful smile, and was gifted with a soft, languid kiss. 

“Ah, so my nefarious plan is working, ne? I told you I would get you addicted to me... and it’s good that I did, because...” 

“Wait... are you going to tell me another ridiculous pick-up line?” Jimin leaned his head back slightly and gazed into Jungkook’s dark chocolate eyes. 

“Well, yeh...” Jungkook replied, grinning. 

“Oh, okay, well, you do that, and then I’m going to tell you a Dad joke...” Jimin grinned back. 

Jungkook started giggling, then calmed himself enough to say, “It’s good that I have you addicted to me because you are my drug of choice...” 

Jimin rolled his eyes, shook his head, and then murmured, “What time did your Appa go to the dentist?” The beautiful redhead could barely contain his laughter as he waited for Jungkook’s reply. 

“Um... hm... in the morning?” Jungkook answered, looking highly perplexed as he wasn’t sure what this had to do with Dad jokes. 

“Tooth hurty...” Jimin said, then started giggling. 

It took a moment for Jungkook to realize what Jimin had actually said, and once he had, he groaned loudly, then started giggling with the silly angel. “Oh god, okay, that was definitely worse than any pick-up line I’ve said, you need to text that to Jin Hyung...” 

“Oh, no, you’ve said worse... what about ‘I think I should send your parents a gift for having you’? Aish... I told Eomma you said that, and she said it was adorable and ridiculous at the same time...” 

“You told your Mom?? Oh geez, no wonder she was giving me those little smiles while we were playing Yut...” Jungkook blushed, and Jimin kissed him warmly. 

“Yep... mmm... are you ready to get up and take a shower so that we can go to the botanical park?” 

Jungkook nodded his head, and the two of them slid out of bed, then cleaned up and got dressed, both in jeans, tee-shirts and hoodies, and trainers. The ravenette grabbed his large camera bag and smiled at Jimin when the redhead looked at him curiously. “If there aren’t too many people around, I want to take pictures and film of you. I think it would be fun to do a little video of you and give it to your mom and dad for Christmas.” 

Jimin blinked once, then again, and suddenly threw his arms around Jungkook’s neck to kiss him soundly, startling the younger slightly, although he kissed back immediately. “You. You are the best boyfriend anyone could ever imagine, and you’re mine... Eomma and Appa would love that, although I want you to teach me how to use your cameras to take pictures and videos of you too.” 

Jungkook smiled and nodded. “They’re not that complicated, but yes, I will be happy to show you... although my parents see me all the time, I doubt they’d care about a video of me...” 

The two of them started down the stairs, and Jimin rolled his eyes. “Are you kidding? Parents always love stuff like that, even if they do see their kids a lot... imagine when we have kids, wouldn’t you want to see videos of them doing fun and silly stuff?” 

Jungkook nibbled his bottom lip, then nodded his head. “Okay, yeh, I see what you mean...” 

They took the SUV and were soon wandering around the park, holding hands and sharing earbuds to listen to Jimin’s playlist, then stopping periodically for one of them to take a picture or two of the other. Eventually, it was time to leave, as the park was closing, so they headed back home. 

“It’s six-thirty, how long will you need to get ready, baby?” Jungkook asked Jimin as they walked into the kitchen and took off their shoes and hoodies. 

“Mmm, at least an hour and a half... although I think I’ll be more comfortable if we start closer to eight...” Jimin turned toward Jungkook and slid his arms around the younger’s waist. “What do you want to do before then?” He offered the ravenette a sultry look. 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe we could play a game of cheok-sa...” Jungkook slid his arms around Jimin’s waist as well, the corners of his lips curved into a small, playful grin. 

“Hm... no, I don’t feel like playing a game...” Jimin grinned back and pressed his groin against Jungkook’s, then slowly swayed back and forth. “What else could we do?” 

“Well, let’s see... we could watch another of those old, silly movies... the guy who directed Young Frankenstein made a bunch of them, and they’re all pretty funny, and not too long...” Jungkook’s dark eyes twinkled as his grin became more pronounced. 

“Um... no, I don’t feel like watching a movie, either...” Jimin leaned in to kiss Jungkook, but the raven boy tilted his head back, causing Jimin to blink, then pooch his bottom lip out in a cute pout. “What else can we do... Daddy?” 

“There he is, Daddy’s good boy... what do you want to do, baby?” Jungkook reached down and grabbed a handful of each of the elder boy’s bottom cheeks and squeezed them gently, while slowly grinding his groin hotly against him. 

“I... I want...” Jimin blinked again, pressed his lips against Jungkook’s ear, and whispered so softly the raven could barely hear him, even with his mouth being that close. “I want you to tease me, Daddy... and spank me... so my bottom is hot when we go out tonight...” A slow tremor inched up the beautiful redhead’s spine as he made that confession, and he buried his face into the crook of the younger boy’s neck. 

“Ah, sweetie, that was very, very good... shall I take you upstairs to ravish you, or bend you over the back of the couch?” Jungkook was now more insistently rubbing his throbbing length against Jimin’s groin, feeling the elder boy’s swollen shaft through their jeans. 

“B-both... D-Daddy... please...” Jimin gasped, his arms wrapping more tightly around Jungkook’s neck, as he stood on tiptoe to invite more teasing, which was provided promptly by the ravenette pressing his hand between the redhead’s cheeks, then sliding the side of his pointer finger up his crack, and further up his back while another shudder ran through the elder as gooseflesh followed the movement. “Haaaa...” he panted, and the younger boy chuckled. 

“You’re so sensitive to my touch, baby... come here, let me give you what you crave...” Jungkook lifted Jimin from his feet with his hands cupping his bottom cheeks, then walked over to stand next to ‘The Spot’, which is how both of them had begun to refer to that place behind the couch Jimin frequently found himself bent over. “Bare your ass and bend over, baby... I’ll be right back...” The magnificent black-haired boy brushed a soft kiss over the gorgeous redhead’s lips, then released him from his embrace and stepped back, apparently planning to wait until he’d seen Jimin do as he’d been told. 

Jimin stood before Jungkook and unbuckled his belt, then unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Tucking his fingers into the waistband of his pants, he slowly pushed them down, watching the younger’s face as his beast began to take over, evidenced by the widening of his pupils and the soft growl that rumbled through his chest, while he observed the dancer’s perfectly muscled legs being exposed. The beauty wiggled his legs a bit, which helped his jeans slip down to his ankles, and then he stood there and gazed at Jungkook, placed his hands in front of his crotch, offered a suddenly shy smile, then whispered, “But, Daddy...” 

They’d begun playing this game recently, and both of them found it highly erotic when Jungkook growled more deeply and snarled as he lifted his darkened gaze to Jimin’s face. “I said, bare and bent...” 

“Bu... ow!!! Fuck!!! OWWWW!!!!” Before he could speak more than the beginning of his next sentence, Jimin found himself turned sideways by Jungkook gripping his upper arm, then the sting as a few hard slaps were delivered to the seat of his underpants. And a few more, and still more, until his ass was hurting, and he was hopping around, trying to turn his hips away and escape the hand administering those swats. 

Jungkook stopped the spanking and turned Jimin more fully toward the couch, his voice low and thick as he said, “Hands on the back of the couch, baby, I will remind you of what happens to a naughty boy when he doesn’t listen to his Daddy...” 

A while later, both boys were lying upstairs in bed, cuddled together while they panted softly and came down from their peaks, a giddy little smile curving Jimin’s lips as he gazed at Jungkook’s stunning face, while gently brushing his fingertips along the ravenette’s sharp jawline. 

“Saranghae, Jungkook-ah... salangbad-a... I love the things you do to me...” 

Jungkook smiled, nuzzled a warm kiss to Jimin’s lips, and whispered, “Saranghae, my Jimin-ah... I love that you let me do them, and when you do them to me, as well...” 

“Mmm... maybe we could take a little nap before we get ready? What time is it?” 

Jungkook rolled onto his back and reached for his phone. “Seven-thirty... I’ll set the alarm for eight.” He futzed with his phone for a moment, then set it on the nightstand, turned off the light, and rolled back to snuggle under the covers with his lover. 

The first time the alarm went off, they both decided they wanted another fifteen minutes of cuddling, and when the alarm went off again, they got out of bed. They took a reasonably uneventful shower, other than the incident with the ‘accidental’ dropping of the bottle of body wash that somehow ended with Jimin’s bottom being filled with a particular part of Jungkook’s anatomy; and the episode where the beautiful redhead’s backside was further reddened with the bath brush, leaving his cheeks hot, just as he’d requested. 

Both of them were grinning like lunatics as they dried each other off, then went into the closet to pick out what to wear. 

“You know, Jiminie, I won the bet...” Jungkook commented casually as he picked out a dark grey suit, white shirt, and his scarlet-colored tie. 

Jimin turned his head and looked at the ravenette curiously. “What bet?” 

“My, how soon they forget... Little Mochi...” Jungkook looked back at the elder boy and laughed when he saw the look of horror cross his face, then the dark blush that colored his cheeks, nearly matching the shade of his buttocks. 

“Um... so, you want me to wear...” Jimin hunted through his clothes, then pulled the ‘fucking pants’ outfit from the rack and held it up. 

Jungkook’s countenance darkened, and he snarled softly, “Yes...” 

“Oh... uh... o-okay, um... Kookie, stop looking at me like that... now, come on... wait... stop that!! Ohhhhhhhfuccccckkkkkkkkk.” Jimin suddenly found himself enveloped in Jungkook’s warm embrace, their naked bodies pressed tightly together, while the stunning dark raven nuzzled his lips into the gorgeous redhead’s sweet spot and slipped two fingers gently into his tight entrance, then slowly teased him. “Oh god... Jungkookie... ngh... please... fuck... fuck that feels so good... da joh-aaaaaa... neomu joh-a...” 

Jungkook tormented his lover for a few long moments, his lips curving into a smile as he continued to suckle gently at that tender spot, then stopped and pulled his fingers out, and held the trembling redhead for another while until he’d regained enough of his senses to stand up without sinking to his knees. “I love you so much, Jiminie...” As Jimin turned his head to smile and reply, Jungkook captured his lips in a deep, affectionate kiss, which was returned happily. 

Once the elder was calm enough to think straight again, he murmured softly, still in his magnificent beast’s arms, “Koo... can I... can I ask for a little bit of a change in that bet, just for tonight? Well, maybe not just tonight, but, tonight for sure...?” He tilted his head back and gazed into Jungkook’s lust darkened irises. 

“Of course, Jiminie, you can always ask anything...” Jungkook’s darker self was quickly retreating, and he smiled sweetly at Jimin. 

“Well... you know how the bet was me wearing this outfit in public... eh... with a... um... oh my god, I don’t know why I get so shy sometimes, it’s not like this is new... aish...” Jimin blushed and lowered his gaze. 

“Mhm, with a plug in your ass, yes, I remember...” Jungkook was pretty sure he knew what Jimin was trying to get at, but wanted to give him the chance to say it himself. 

“Uh huh... um... well... would it be okay if... I mean... not that I don’t want to, but tonight is for our friends, and I know if I had it in, I’d be hard and it would be so obvious, and I’d be embarrassed and feel so awkward and...” Jimin had started babbling, unsure of just how to go about expressing what he wanted to say. 

Jungkook tucked his fingertips under Jimin’s chin, lifted his face, and pressed a loving kiss to the beautiful angel’s soft lips, before whispering, “Of course it would be okay, beautiful... I will never force you to do something you don’t want to do, ever...” He leaned his head back slightly and smiled at the redhead when the elder’s expression changed from worry to relief. “Baby... the only time I’ll do anything you might be uncomfortable with is if I have your permission... like at the botanical gardens... and even then, if you’d used your colors, I would have stopped. I will never, ever force you, you will always be allowed to give consent, and if you give it and then decide it isn’t okay, remember... I want you to tell me. Don’t forget that, it’s crucial. I know I keep saying it a lot, but... it would break my heart to know you didn’t trust me enough to tell me the truth...” 

The two of them stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment, then Jimin smiled softly and nodded his head before kissing Jungkook, who hugged the elder tightly enough that he squeaked. 

“Aish, you pabo,” muttered Jimin while he picked out the boots he wanted to wear with the suit. 

“Maybe so, but I’m your pabo,” Jungkook replied as he reached over and gently patted Jimin’s sore backside. “And you’re my Oppa...” 

“DAMMIT JUNGKOOK, I AM NOT YOUR OPPA!!!” The two of them started laughing, walked out of the closet, then dressed, styled their hair, applied their makeup, and looked each other up and down.


	7. It's Good To Have Friends

“Hm... you’ll be lucky if you actually get inside the club... hell, we might not make it out of the house...” Jungkook lifted his gaze to Jimin’s and growled quietly, and Jimin lifted his hand and shook his finger at the ravenette. 

“No. Tonight is for our friends’ birthdays, and I am not canceling on them. Besides, we’re their ride...” 

“Mmm, true, it would be pretty rude of us to send the limo and not be in it, especially since I’ve arranged one of the VIP rooms for us, so we can all sit down without having to worry about finding seats together. I’ve heard the club is already packed every night.” 

“Aw, you did that?? Koo, the guys are going to be so excited!” 

Jungkook blushed softly and lowered his head as he lifted his hand to rub at the back of his neck. “It’s not that big of a deal, Jiminie... you could have done it too, if you’d wanted, it’s not like you don’t have the money now...” 

“Aish, dangshin... first of all, I keep forgetting I have money to spend, I'm not used to it... second, it is a big deal... you do nice things for other people not only because you can afford it, but because you care... that’s awesome... many people in the world are not like you, even if they can afford it. I also remember when you lived in Busan, you and your siblings would help out at the homeless shelters... I wish you would stop thinking you’re not special...” 

By the time Jimin stopped talking, Jungkook was blushing deeply and looking at the floor, while rubbing the back of his neck. “Come on, Jiminie, I...” 

“You are wonderful and caring and sweet and adorable, and everyone who meets you adores you, which I witnessed when all my friends met you and then at the Halloween party... there was not a single person there who wasn’t excited to talk to you... but I love that you’re humble, I just wish you’d let me compliment you without thinking you have to deny it...” Jimin slipped his arms around Jungkook’s waist while the ravenette rested his over the redhead’s shoulders. “Park Jungkook. I love you so much, and you are amazing...” 

Jungkook lifted his eyes to meet Jimin’s, smiled bashfully, and then replied, “I love you too, Jeon Jimin, and thank you. I’m glad you think I’m amazing because only someone amazing could deserve an angel like you...” He waited a beat, then grinned. 

“OHMYGOD, PARK JUNGKOOK!” Jimin rolled his eyes, shook his head, and then released his hold on the ravenette, before taking his hand and leading him down the stairs. “Okay, a ham sandwich walks into a bar and orders a beer... the bartender says ‘We don’t serve food here’...” Jimin turned his head to look back toward Jungkook, who was shaking his head and facepalming. 

“God, we are a couple of weirdos...” Jungkook snickered, and the two of them started giggling. 

“Yes, we are, and I’m thrilled we can be weird together... it’s awesome to be able to be myself and not worry about getting yelled at for it...” Jimin sighed softly, then smiled as they left the house to meet Jisung at the limo. 

Jungkook slid his arm around Jimin’s waist as they walked, and Jimin did the same, while the raven boy replied, “You will never get yelled at for being yourself, beautiful...” 

The two of them smiled at each other, then looked at the man waiting for them by the black stretch, and both of them bowed. “Annyeong hoseyo, Jisung Hyung, meogeosseo?” 

“Annyeong hoseyo, Jungkook ssi, and Jimin ssi, nae meogeoseoyo. Are we picking everyone up at the University, or are there other addresses we’ll need to visit?” 

“All of them will be at the University. I told them I’d text them when we’re almost there, and they said they’ll be waiting at the car park by the entrance arch.” Jimin replied. 

“Excellent. And don’t worry about what time it is when you want me to pick you up, just text me, and I’ll be there.” 

“Thank you so much, Jisung Hyung, we really appreciate it... again, especially because the weekend is normally your time off...” Jungkook looked a bit sheepish, and Jisung smiled warmly at the boy. 

“Jungkook ssi, I don’t mind at all. Besides, if you’re anxious about it, I will tell you that your father compensates me quite nicely for the time I drive any of you, outside of my regular hours. Do not worry yourself; I would say if it were a problem.” 

Jungkook smiled and bowed, then he and Jimin entered the limo. Jisung drove them to the University, their friends all piled in, and off they went. 

“Everybody, Jungkook reserved a VIP room for us!!” Jimin blurted out as soon as everyone was settled into their seats. 

Jungkook blinked, blushed, lowered his head and facepalmed, while Jimin sat beside him and patted his thigh gently. At the same time, their friends and the girls thanked the ravenette and began to talk excitedly about what the room might look like and where it was situated inside the club. 

None of them had seen the place yet, and they weren’t sure what to expect, so when they pulled up and saw the large, beautiful building, with the incredibly long line of people from the door to the sidewalk and wending around the building, silence settled over the group. Until Jisung drove the limo around the block and pulled into the private parking area at the back of the building. 

The man exited the vehicle and opened the doors for the boys and girls to get out, and Jungkook took Jimin’s hand, waited for everyone to be gathered, and then started walking toward a clearly marked, “Exit only.” 

“Um, Jungkook...” Jimin said as they stopped in front of the door, and Jungkook knocked on it. 

“Mmm?” Jungkook replied, turning his head to smile at the beautiful redhead, then stepping back as the door began to open. 

“Good evening, Jungkook ssi, and hello to all of his friends, please follow me, I will take you to your room.” The good-looking older man smiled as Jungkook bowed low to him, then as the rest of the group followed suit, and as they were walking down the hallway, he called out, “My name is Yun Insook, welcome to my club.” 

Jungkook, of course, was taking all of it in stride, but Jimin and the rest of their friends were gawking as they passed the kitchen on one side of the hall and what appeared to be a well-appointed office on the other, then they stopped in front of a freight elevator door. Looking toward the front of the club, they could see a set of double doors that swung open as they watched, admitting a waitress dressed in a beautiful dress and heels, who looked down the hall at them and waved. “Annyeong hoseyo, Insook Hyung!” 

“Annyeong hoseyo, Haeun! This group of young people will be yours tonight; please take care of them. I will have Dohyeon join you when he arrives.” 

“Ah, it is good, Insook Hyung. Annyeong hoseyo, everyone, I will introduce myself more formally and learn your names when I come up, I will be there shortly.” 

All of the friends waved and greeted the friendly waitress, then clambered into the lift after Insook. “I hope you will enjoy yourselves tonight. Please do not worry about paying for anything; it has been taken care of.” 

All of the friends looked at Jungkook, and he shrugged his shoulders, saying, “This time, it wasn’t me!” 

Insook chuckled, then elucidated, “Jungkook’s father and I are old friends from high school, and when he found out you were coming here tonight, he called me. Oh, and Jungkook ssi, the won you spent for the room has been credited back to your account, he paid for that as well.” 

Now, even Jungkook was looking Jungshook, and the group all gaped around at each other in awe, while Insook smiled. Leaning toward Jungkook, who was standing next to him, the man murmured quietly, “I am happy to see you, Jungkook ssi, it has been a long time. Your father tells me you are doing well at University, and it looks as though you have met some good friends.” 

Jungkook nodded, then impulsively hugged the older man. “It is good to see you too, Ahjae. Appa brags too much about me, but yes, I am doing well at school, and I am wealthy beyond all expectations with the friends I’ve made. Ahjae, I’d like you to meet Park Jimin, my boyfriend.” 

Jimin bowed low and offered a sweet smile, and Insook nodded and smiled back. “It is nice to meet you, Jimin ssi.” The elevator door opened and the man stepped out, then led the friends down the hall to another set of double doors that opened into the second floor of the club. The railing of the horseshoe-shaped balcony they emerged onto stretched from one side of the front of the club to the other and looked out over the first floor, where guests were beginning to fill in at the bar and making requests to the DJs, before heading to claim tables for themselves and their friends. Insook led the group to the left and the first VIP room at the top of the stairs leading down to the first floor. 

He opened the door and ushered all of the friends in, then entered after them and let the door close behind him. Jungkook then introduced the man to the rest of the friends and their girlfriends, and Insook nodded and smiled, although he chuckled when the introductions were over and commented, “I’m glad I’m not serving as your waiter tonight, I would not remember all of your names. However, Haeun and Dohyeon will remember, never fear. Also, I understand you are celebrating two of your birthdays tonight?” Everyone nodded, and Hongjoong and Wooyoung raised their hands. “Very good. We’ve taken the liberty of having a birthday cake prepared, just let Haeun or Dohyeon know when you want them to bring it in. Now, here are the controls for the big screen and the karaoke booth. Please do remember that this is a VIP only area, and if you bring anyone up from the first floor, don’t let them wander around outside the room. Also, this room capacity is thirty-five people. Other than that, I hope you have a wonderful time, and Happy Birthday, Hoongjoong and Wooyoung.” Everyone bowed to the man, and he left. 

And suddenly, there was absolute silence as they all looked around the room and took in the décor, the size of the room, and the fact that there was a karaoke booth in the far corner. And they started talking at once, which made them laugh. Once they’d decided where they wanted to sit, they started checking out how the big screen worked, and discovered they could switch cameras and see what was going on downstairs, which was pretty entertaining, now that people were on the dance floor. 

“Oh my god, I am totally going to go show that guy how to dance, sheesh...” Yunho exclaimed. “His girlfriend looks so embarrassed!” 

The door opened and the waitress they’d seen walked in, followed by a young man. Both of them bowed to the group and introduced themselves, then all of the friends gave their names. Even though the party was to celebrate the dorm mates birthdays, all of the friends were there, including Hobi and Momo, Taemin and Jongin, and Jongdae and Lisa. Hongjoong brought his girlfriend Tzuyu, while Yeosang brought his girlfriend Jisoo, and even with all of the names to memorize, Haeun and Dohyeon remembered them very quickly. 

All of the friends ordered drinks and appetizers, then started splitting up into twos and threes to try out the karaoke booth. Jungkook sat with Jimin on his lap and surreptitiously popped open one of the snaps on the back of the beautiful redhead’s pants, then slipped his finger in and lightly tickled the soft skin of his bottom, causing the elder to eep softly, then lean more fully against the ravenette. “I love you so much, Koo, all of this is mind-blowing...” 

“Heh, I love you too, angel, but in this case, it’s not my doing, you’ll have to thank Appa when you see him next.” Jungkook nuzzled his lips against Jimin’s neck and held him warmly as they chatted with their friends.


	8. Darling Nikki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are not going to go well in the next chapter, be prepared...
> 
> In the meantime, the reason there are three separate Darling Nikki videos is because there are elements from all of them that I imagined Jimin performing. Consequently, you can watch any/all/none of them, and decide for yourself what he does.

The food and drinks came, the flap on Jimin’s pants was fully closed, and the alcohol began to loosen everyone up until finally, they all decided they wanted to go downstairs and dance. Once they arrived on the first floor, all of them started to get attention from the other clubbers, and soon, Jimin realized that Jungkook wasn’t standing next to him. As he gazed over the crowd, he saw the ravenette surrounded by a group of girls who were all fawning over him, while he appeared to preen at the attention, and Jimin felt his jealousy begin to raise its ugly head. 

Little by little, as the evening wore on, Jimin became more jealous, until finally, he couldn’t take it any longer. Turning his head, he saw the black-haired boy pinned against the bar by a girl, a shocked look on Jungkook's face as he leaned back, and she leaned forward, obviously trying to get him to kiss her. Jimin rolled his eyes, walked over, gently pushed her out of the way, and then helped Jungkook stand up straight. “Mine,” Jimin stated flatly as he frowned at the girl, then took the ravenette’s hand and walked away with him, but not before hearing her say, “Game on...” Rolling his eyes, the gorgeous redhead led the magnificent raven to the dance floor, then turned to him and smiled. “Dance with me?” 

Jungkook nodded, then relaxed as he began to let the music and the sight of his gorgeous lover dancing in front of him take over his imagination. “Holy shit, Jiminie... I don’t think I’ve ever seen you dance at a club... I mean, yeh, we danced at the party a bit, but we were mostly just standing around and chatting with everyone. You need to dance like this with me at home, sometimes...” He reached out, placed his hands on Jimin’s hips, licked his lips, and lifted his gaze to Jimin’s dark hazel eyes. “You’re so fucking sexy, baby...” 

Jimin placed his hands on Jungkook’s shoulders and moved close as the music slowed a bit, then the two of them moved together, their bodies entirely in sync, their eyes on nothing but each other. “Hm... I seem to remember someone saying ‘pot calling the kettle black’, recently... my, how the tables have turned...” 

Jungkook laughed, pulled Jimin closer, and then kissed him, before they stepped back from each other and started dancing to the faster beat of the next song. The two of them danced together, then danced with their various friends, then danced with strangers, but they always came back together in between, although Jimin couldn’t help but get more frustrated when he watched whoever the ravenette was dancing with flirt with him, and Jungkook appeared not to try to push off the advances very insistently. Shortly before two o’clock, the DJ stopped the music to make an announcement. 

“I know some of you have heard, and some of you haven’t, but we have the best amateur night in town!” The crowd started clapping and cheering, and the DJ let it go on for a bit before he raised his hands, and everyone quieted down. “We have a few people who have signed up to show off their skills on our main dance stage, and the first couple will start in ten minutes. As a reminder, this is not a competition, there are no prizes, this is just for fun. If you haven’t signed up yet, we still have two slots open; otherwise, you’ll have to wait until next weekend. In the meantime, let’s get back to the music!” 

Everyone cheered, and the group of friends went up their room to take a break and get out of the melee downstairs. Jimin saw the girl who’d accosted Jungkook earlier eyeing the ravenette as they walked up the stairs, and he caught her eye and gave her a stern look. She rolled her eyes and turned away, leaving Jimin fuming. A moment later, he was sitting happily on Jungkook’s lap and promptly forgot the girl as they chatted with their friends; while the ravenette surreptitiously teased him by opening two of the snaps of the flap and tickling his fingertips over the angel's plump cheek. And then it was time for the first of the amateur couples to dance. All the friends headed back down the stairs and joined the crowd, applauding and yelling praise when each couple was finished, when Jungkook leaned toward Jimin and whispered, “I have to go to the little boys’ room, I’ll be right back...” 

Jimin blinked then looked at Jungkook, a bit of a worried expression crossing his face. “But Koo... can you wait a few minutes?” He held the raven boy’s hand and smiled warmly at him. 

“I’m sorry, baby, I really have to go, the alcohol is definitely wanting out...” 

“Oh... okay...well... hurry, okay? I’ve heard the next couple is amazing. I want to watch them with you...” 

“I will,” Jungkook replied as he pressed a soft kiss to Jimin’s cheek, then turned to wend his way through the throng of people between him and the men’s room. 

A few minutes later found Jimin standing next to Taehyung and frowning as he looked first at the stage, then at the men’s room door. “Why the hell hasn’t he come out yet? It’s almost time for them to call us... I knew I should have told him...” By now, Jimin has had enough to drink that he’s slightly wobbly, but still able to maintain. 

Taehyung patted Jimin’s shoulder and replied, “He’ll be back in time, I’m sure of it. And you wanted to surprise him, that's why... it’ll be okay...” 

The next couple were done and coming down from the stage when the DJ announced, “Our next couple is Jeon Jimin and Park Jungkook!” All of the friends looked toward Jimin, who smiled wanly and shrugged his shoulders when they asked where Jungkook was. 

“He said he had to go to the bathroom... wait, what the... well, fuck me...” Jimin said, his expression darkening and his mouth becoming a thin line. 

Taehyung turned his head and looked around. “What, where... oh shit...” 

And there was Jungkook, just outside the door to the men’s bathroom, with that girl wrapped around him, and his arms around her, and she was kissing him deeply... and he didn’t appear to be too upset about it. 

“You’re fucking kidding me...” Jimin growled as he watched all of their friends look in that direction and the expressions of shock on all of their faces. “You know what? Fuck him... come on, Tae!” Jimin grabbed his friends’ hand and dragged him toward the stage. 

“Jimin, wait! What are you doing??!!” Taehyung forced Jimin to a stop and made him look at him. “Jungkook is supposed to go up there with you!” 

“Not like he fucking cares, otherwise he would have been back when he said he would, but no, he’s over there sucking that girls face off!” 

“Jimin! You know that isn’t what’s happening??!!” 

“No??!! Well, I’m not blind, and I know what I saw, and it’s my turn to go up and dance, so... either you go with me, or I’ll ask some random guy in the crowd...” 

Jimin started dragging Tae toward the stage again, his face painted with an expression of fury. 

“Wait!! I don’t know what to do! What song are we dancing to?!” Tae stumbled slightly as they started up the short set of stairs. 

“You just sit on that chair, and I’ll do the rest...” He pushed Tae onto a chair that had been set in the center of the stage, and suddenly the lights over it went out, casting the small area in darkness. Suddenly, music started to play, and a low murmur went through the crowd watching as they recognized the beginning chords of ‘Darling Nikki’ by Prince. 

“Oh fuck,” whispered Tae as he sat there, and realized what his best friend was planning to do. “Jimin,” he whispered to the scarlet-haired boy, “Jimin, you can’t do this... don’t do this... tell the DJ you want to dance later, and do it with Jungkook... or don’t do it at all... please, Jimin...” 

There was no reply from Jimin, however, and Tae gulped. 

A hush fell over the crowd, and when the lights went back on, they were tinted red and illuminated the chair where Taehyung sat looking shell-shocked and nervous, and Jimin, in those fucking pants and his boots... and nothing else. The gorgeous redhead was standing in front of a microphone stand and moving to the music exactly the way the original musician did during his performance. His actions were lewd and dirty and sexy as hell. When he started singing, it became apparent he was not lip-syncing, as his voice wasn’t the same as Prince’s, but he was coming pretty close. 

In the meantime, Jungkook had taken a little longer in the bathroom than he’d intended because he’d been waylaid by Jongho, who was talking to him about his date the next day with Aecha and trying to pump the ravenette for information until finally, the raven boy took hold of the other boy's shoulders and shook him a little bit. 

“Jongho, Aecha likes you, okay? If she didn’t, why would she ask you to come to the house and spend time with her? It’s not like you live two doors down from us and could come over any time, you have to make a specific plan to come over. But dude, she’s seventeen, and you’re eighteen, so you also need to respect the fact that she will be chaperoned until she turns eighteen, because if anything happened between you two, you could get in a lot of trouble, like the going to jail kind of trouble. So... chill... hang out with us on movie nights, she is always welcome. Hang out with her when she asks. Ask her out on dates. And, don’t be a dick. Okay?” 

Jongho blinked, then smiled, and nodded his head. “You’re right, Jungkook, sorry about that. She’s just so different from other girls, it’s kind of freaking me out, she's just so... cool. I don’t know how to act around her, so she doesn’t think I’m a pabo.” 

Jungkook laughed and rolled his eyes. “Dude, she thinks all of us are pabos, but she still wants to hang out with us at the house, and she wants to hang out with you the most... just treat her nicely, respect her, and be yourself. She likes you, not whoever you think you’re supposed to be when you’re with her.” 

“Okay, okay... thanks, Jungkook... and thanks for all of this too, wow... I hope Aecha and I will be able to attend the Halloween party next year, I was sorry to miss it, but I wanted to be with her, and I’m glad I went to her friends’, it was fun.” 

“Good, I’m glad... now, I need to get back out to Jiminie before he blows a gasket, he’s been watching me like a hawk, and unfortunately, there are a couple of girls who’ve been all over me, no matter how hard I try to get them to leave me alone. I even tried to get Mingi, Seonghwa, and Yunho to save me, but the girls were having none of it... I need to go reassure my baby that I’m all his, and only his...” 

“Okay, Jungkook... I’ll try to keep you safe while we head over that way...” 

The two of them walked out of the bathroom and before either of them could blink, the girl who’d accosted Jungkook at the bar threw herself at him, forcing him to wrap his arms around her to keep her from falling, and as soon as he did that, she mashed her lips against his. “What the fuck!” he exclaimed against her mouth, as he immediately moved his arms from around her waist and tried to get her to let go of his neck. 

Jungho started pulling on her, and pretty soon, Mingi and Yunho were helping, and finally, they dragged the girl away from Jungkook, and one of the bouncers escorted her out of the club. Of course, by this time, Jimin had witnessed what he thought was a passionate kiss, and when Jungkook saw the red light suddenly shining on the small stage, his gaze was automatically drawn to it. 

“What the fuck...” he growled softly as he watched his lover performing that song with nothing covering his upper body, his few tattoos and his perfect abs on full display. As the music continued, Jimin’s body flowed like water, grinding and rolling, and when he sang into the microphone, he made it seem like he was making love to it. And then Jungkook realized that Taehyung was sitting on a chair on the stage, behind Jimin, and the red-haired boy was dancing for him. 

Jungkook’s beast came roaring out, and the dark raven stalked to the edge of the small stage, then glared up at the elder boys, first Taehyung, then at Jimin. Still, the redhead just smirked and used Tae and the chair he sat on as a stripper pole, the moves he was making shockingly sexual and from the way he’d turn his head and stare right at Jungkook, they were fully intended to rile that beast. 

When the final part of the song began, and Jimin laid down on the floor and began humping it like Prince in his performances, Jungkook almost came unhinged, his hands fisting at his sides while he clenched his teeth and fought a battle within to keep himself from stalking up on that stage, grabbing the redhead, and carrying him off. But he was trying very hard not to cause a scene and ruin his friends’ night, so he took deep breaths and waited until the song was over and Jimin and Taehyung came down the short stairs.


	9. I Don't Know If It Will Ever Be Okay Again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart hurts.

Before either Jimin or Tae could say a word, Jungkook grabbed Jimin’s arm and dragged him toward the stairs to the second level, then pulled him up the stairs, and the redhead knew he either could walk or be hauled, but there was no way he was getting out of what was coming. Part of him was terrified, but the bigger part of him was drunk, jealous, and angry, and as soon as the ravenette pushed him into the room and Tae had entered, Jimin turned around to face the younger and put his hands on his hips.

“What the fuck was that???!!!” Jungkook asked, his voice a low snarl as he tried to control himself. 

“Why the fuck do you care???” Jimin retorted, his own features filled with fury, matching the expression of the raven boy. 

“What do you mean, why the fuck do I care?? WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU ON THAT FUCKING STAGE IN THOSE FUCKING PANTS, GRINDING ON TAE???!!! ANSWER ME!!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT???!!!” Jungkook was quickly losing his patience and could feel his beast begin to rage, and he took more deep breaths. When Tae hesitantly offered him a bottle of water, he drank it all at once, just to keep himself from wringing the redhead’s pretty neck. 

By now, all of the friends were crowded into the room, but none of them were willing to try to intervene, not even Taehyung, as they watched the uncomfortable drama unfold between their two friends. 

“FUCK YOU, JEON JUNGKOOK!!! IF YOU CAN FUCK AROUND, SO CAN I, AND FOR THE RECORD, IF I WANT TO GRIND ON TAE WEARING THESE FUCKING PANTS, I WILL, AND YOU CAN’T STOP ME! YOU’RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME, AND I DON’T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!!!” Jimin was screaming, his face was bright red, and his hands were fisted at his sides, and it looked very much like he was restraining himself from taking a swing at the raven-haired boy. 

As soon as Jimin was done making that statement, Jungkook lost it, and he lifted his hand to slap the redhead across the face, his rage incandescent, but the elder shouted, “GO AHEAD, YOU BASTARD, HIT ME!” The sound of that word started to sink in, as it was what he’d been calling Jimin’s ex-boyfriend, and Jungkook paused with his arm in mid-swing. 

“DO IT, GODDAMMIT! SHOW ME WHAT A BIG MAN YOU ARE!!! PROVE TO ME AND ALL OUR FRIENDS WHAT YOU’RE REALLY LIKE!!!” 

Jungkook dropped his arm and forced himself to calm down, his darkened gaze never leaving Jimin’s angry face, and after the space of two heartbeats, while the rest of the group waited in silence, the ravenette turned on his heel and walked out of the room. 

“YOU FUCKING COWARD!!!” Jimin shrieked. 

Taehyung glared at Jimin, then left the room to follow the ravenette, quickly catching up to him as the younger waited in the corridor for the elevator. 

“Jungkook...” 

“Don’t. Just fucking don’t...” Jungkook didn’t look at the model, and Tae sighed. 

“Jungkook, please... you don’t understand...” 

“Oh? I think I understand pretty fucking well, Kim Fucking Taehyung...” Jungkook turned toward the elder boy who flinched slightly at the entirely savage look on the raven boy’s face. “I saw my fucking boyfriend on a fucking stage in front of a couple of hundred people, grinding on his best friend, who he claims he never did anything sexual with, as though they’d been doing it every day for years... tell me what I don’t fucking understand about that...” 

“Look, I know it looked like we fucked, but honest to god, Jungkook, we’ve never... Jimin and I never felt that way about each other, even before we got to know each other... and tonight was a complete fiasco... Jimin signed up to dance a week ago, once he found out where we would be going tonight. He wanted to have you up on stage with him, that was supposed to be you sitting in that chair, with him wearing those fucking pants... and yes, he’s told me the effect they have on you... But he got called to go up there before you were out of the bathroom, and when he saw you kissing that girl...” 

“I wasn’t fucking kissing her; she threw herself at me as soon as I walked out, and I caught her, and then she kissed me. Jongho was with me, and Mingi and Yunho were standing outside and saw it happen... if Jimin had bothered to ask anyone, they would have told him... but instead, he decided to believe that I’m as bad as his fucking ex-boyfriend... that’s why he tried to get me to hit him so that he could convince himself and you... and why the fuck were you up there, then?” 

“Because he said if I didn’t go, he’d pick some random guy from the crowd.” Tae reached out and touched Jungkook’s shoulder, but the younger boy pulled away, his pupils flaring as his anger began to burn again. “Sorry, sorry... look, Jimin drank a little more than he should have tonight... hell, a lot more than he should have... and he gets really jealous when he’s drunk. He even gets jealous of people flirting with me when he’s drunk, and as I said, we’ve never had those kinds of feelings for each other.” 

“That doesn’t excuse what he did, and it doesn’t excuse what he said. So. I’m going home. I’ll let Jisung know that you’ll text him when you’re all ready to leave. Jimin needs to go back to the dorm, he’s not welcome at my house, until or if I decide to call him. I will be sure his belongings are waiting in front of his door before you all get there.” He pushed the button for the elevator again, as it had arrived a few minutes prior, and the doors had closed. When they opened, he started to step inside. 

“Wait, Jungkook...” Tae said, his expression shocked. 

“What?” Jungkook growled as he turned his head to look at his friend. 

“Jimin...” 

“Will be just fucking fine. He managed perfectly well without me before; he can do so again. And maybe he won’t be such a shit to the next guy who falls in love with him.” 

“Jungkook... you don’t...” 

“What? I don’t mean it? Just like he didn’t mean what he just said to me? When he basically said I’m the same as his ex, who used to beat the shit out of him sometimes for just fucking breathing?” Jungkook took a deep breath and let it out, then said, as calmly as he could, “I would never hurt him without his consent, and he knows it... he’s seen me at what he thinks is my worst, but he hasn’t... still, even at my most terrifying, I would never hurt him without his consent. Yes, I might have slapped him tonight before he called me that word, but at that point, I was trying to keep him from becoming hysterical... and to be honest, even if I had slapped him, it wouldn’t have been hard. It would have been more to wake him up, and believe me, even a light tap in the face will do that, I've had it done to me, I know it works.” 

Taehyung nodded his head and murmured, “Yeh...” 

“So... I do mean it. For now, he and I are done. I don’t know how much time I’ll need; I don’t know if there will ever be enough time. You have no idea how it hurt to hear him say those things to me, after I’ve tried to show him how much I love him, how I've tried to make up for the way I treated him all those years ago. Fuck, Taehyung, I worship the ground he walks on, and still... he said that...” Jungkook finally let himself break down a little, and tears flooded his eyes and began to slip down his cheeks. 

“Fuck... Jungkook,” Tae said, then stepped close and wrapped the ravenette in his arms. 

Jungkook tensed but didn’t push the other boy away, although he didn’t break down further or lift his own arms and hug back, and finally, Taehyung lowered his arms and stepped back. 

“Tell everyone to please not try to contact me. I need time to decide what I need to do, to decide what’s best for me, and if it’s better to let him go or try to salvage this.” 

Taehyung nodded his head and frowned. “You think maybe we could play Overwatch a bit this week? I hate to think of you sitting around your house all alone...” 

Jungkook smiled slightly and shrugged. “Sure, I’ll probably be playing it a lot over the next couple of days.” 

“Okay... I’m... I’m going to hope that everything is okay between you and Jimin again soon...” Tae offered his sweet, boxy smile, and Jungkook nodded his head. 

“I hope so too, Tae, but... I just gotta wrap my head around what happened and make some decisions... I have to go... give me at least an hour before you guys take him back to the dorm, if you can, so I can get his stuff packed and over there... and do me a favor and apologize to everyone... I hate that their fun night was ruined like this... I fucking hate this kind of drama...” 

Taehyung sighed heavily and nodded his head. “I’ll try... fuck... I’m really sorry, Jungkook... and yeh, I’ll tell them, although none of them will think this was your fault...” 

“I know, Tae... I’m actually grateful that it was you, instead of some random stranger from the crowd... that would have been... pretty close to unforgivable...” Jungkook sighed, then stepped into the elevator car and gestured a small wave with his hand when the door started to close. 

Tae went back to the VIP room, and everyone looked toward the door as it opened and he walked in. 

“Well? What the fuck did he say? Was he getting ready to go fuck that bitch?” Jimin had obviously been drinking more, and when Tae looked at his friends, they all shrugged, and Yeosang murmured, “You ever tried to stop him?” 

Tae nodded, then shook his head as he looked at Jimin. “Park Jimin, you are a fucking asshole.” 

Everyone stopped moving, as though someone had stopped time until Jimin blinked. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are, talking to me like that?” Jimin asked belligerently. 

“I’m your fucking best friend, you little prick, and I’ll talk to you however I think you need to be talked to, when you’re being a fucking jackass... has anyone told you what really happened when you saw Jungkook supposedly kissing that girl?” 

“Pfft, ha! They tried to tell me she threw herself at him! Hah, like I fucking believe that!” Jimin picked up his drink and took another chug of it, and Tae reached out, grabbed the glass, and then pushed the redhead onto one of the seats. 

“You sit the fuck down and listen to me.” Tae looked around at everyone, then back at Jimin. “You’re not welcome at Jungkook’s house anymore. He said to tell you that he will have all of your belongings in front of your dorm room door before we get back there tonight, and that’s where you’ll be living again. He said that none of us is to contact him. And, he said he’s thinking about whether he wants you back or not. And do you know why? Because you made him think you believe he’s like your ex-bastard. And that was one of the worst things you could have done, even worse than grinding on me on that fucking stage tonight.” Tae set the drink back down in front of Jimin. “Go ahead, drink it. Have another, fuck, have as much as you want. Because when you wake up tomorrow, you’re going to have to live with the reality that you created, and I can guarantee you, you’ll fucking regret it...” 

Tae looked around at the rest of the group, then at San. “I can’t stay here any longer; I need to go home before I say anything I don’t mean. Jungkook said to text Jisung when you’re all ready to go home, and he’ll come to pick you up. You have his number, right?” 

San nodded, then looked at Jimin in disgust, before looking away and sighing. 

“Jungkook apologized for ruining everyone’s night... because that’s just the kind of guy he is... apologizing for shit that wasn’t even his fault...” Tae looked at Jimin again, who was now sitting quietly with his head down, staring at his fingers in his lap. “You fucked up big time, Jimin. This... I don’t know if Jungkook’s going to recover from this. If he doesn't forgive you, I won't blame him.” The dark-haired model lifted his gaze from the redhead and looked at Sehun, who nodded his head and came to take his hand. 

“Okay, Jungkook asked if you’d give him at least an hour for him to be able to get Jimin’s stuff back to the dorm. If any of the rest of you don’t want to stay, fine, but as for you...” Tae looked at Jimin again. “You’ll give him that fucking hour because he asked for it, and it's the fucking least you can do, after what you've done.” He opened his mouth to say more, but Sehun squeezed his hand gently, and Tae nodded his head. “Goodnight, everyone, see you later.” 

After Tae and Sehun left, the rest of the group decided to honor Jungkook’s request, and even though Jimin started to try to convince them to leave, they didn’t. Finally, by the time they did, Jimin was beginning to sober up, and the enormity of what had happened was blooming in his mind. Jisung was waiting for the group as they trudged out the door, all of them quietly thanking the man for being willing to pick them up, even though Jungkook wasn’t with them, and he smiled, although when he looked at Jimin, his smile faded, and Jimin started to cry quietly. 

When the dorm mates finally returned to the dorm, they all dispersed to their rooms, but suddenly they heard a loud cry, then heartbroken sobs as Jimin broke down. San left his room and went to Jimin’s, to find the boy kneeling in the hallway where two boxes containing his belongings were sitting. The reason for his keening became clear when San came closer and realized that one of the boxes contained the metal tree that Jungkook had made, and it was lovingly wrapped in bubble wrap, and each portrait had been carefully placed in its own small box. The time and care that had gone into the gentle handling of the gift caused San to start to cry, but he helped Jimin stand up, then entered his room and walked the disconsolate elder to his bed. 

“I hope he takes you back, Jimin, I really do... but if he does... don’t hurt him anymore... he’s paid for what happened when we were young, don’t keep forcing him to prove his love over and over again. If you can’t trust him, don’t go back to him, even if he asks...” 

Jimin sobbed harder, and San walked to the door, then quietly brought the boxes into the room, before he walked out and closed the door after him, leaving the elder to grieve alone. 


	10. Could You Bring Me My Jiminie?

Jungkook woke up Sunday morning, his full lips curved in a smile as he rolled toward where he expected Jimin to be lying, his eyes opening as his hand didn’t come in contact with his lover’s warm body, and then the memory of what happened the previous night slammed into his consciousness. He thought he’d cried all of it out when he’d arrived home and packed up the redhead’s belongings, then dropped them off at the dorm, but the sudden storm of tears streaming down his face, and the heartrending sobs issuing from his mouth were proof that he hadn’t. He grabbed the pillow that for the last month and a half had been cradling his angel’s head and hugged it to himself, burying his face into the pillowcase and taking deep breaths to gather the sweet smell of Jimin’s scent, and let the wound in his heart tear open again, while he screamed his sorrow into the pillow to muffle the sounds. 

Finally, he exhausted himself, the ache retreating slightly, enough to rise from the bed, take care of his morning needs, dress in sweats and a hoodie, and then slowly walk down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and looked around, silent tears slipping down his cheeks now, while he cast his dark gaze toward the places he would typically see Jimin standing – the kitchen counter, pouring a glass of orange juice; the stove while he cooked Sunday breakfast; or the couch where they’d cuddle to relax for a while after they’d eaten. Lifting his hand to his face, he blinked then looked at his palm, not having realized he had started to cry again. 

Suddenly, his text notification went off, and he looked back at the stairs, contemplating whether he was interested in knowing who was trying to contact him and if he’d be inclined to reply, but shook his head and proceeded to pour himself a bowl of cereal, being unable to work up the energy to cook anything, and knowing even if he did, he would have been incapable of eating it. 

He sat at the high counter and forced himself to eat the small amount he’d poured, then rinsed out the bowl and placed it and his spoon in the dishwasher before he shuffled over to the couch and started to plop down on it, intending to watch a movie or a television show, although he planned to avoid any K-Dramas. But as he began to sit, another wave of sadness washed over him, and he sighed softly, then turned toward the stairs and went up to check who’d pinged him, as his phone had gone off more than once while he’d been in the kitchen. 

First, he saw that it was almost one o’clock in the afternoon, which didn’t really surprise him since he’d stayed awake until it had been light outside, his broken heart refusing to let his brain relax and let him sink into oblivion. Second, he frowned as he saw the message was from Jongho, who was one of the last people he’d expect to text him, as the two of them were friendly, but not particularly close yet. 

???: Jungkook Hyung? Is this your number? If so, this is Jongho... if not, eh... sorry for bothering you... 

Super Cool Hyung🏋️‍♂️⛹️‍♂️🐰: Jongho? Yeh, it’s Jungkook... why are you texting me? 

Aecha’s Cutie💑: I’m sorry, Jungkook Hyung, I know you told all of us not to call or text, but I’m supposed

to be coming over to pick Aecha and Seojun up in a little while, and Aecha asked if you and Jimin could

go with us to the botanical park... I didn’t tell her anything about what happened, but I’m not sure what

to say, especially if I get to your house and they want to ask you in person... 

Super Cool Hyung🏋️‍♂️⛹️‍♂️🐰: Ah... well, tell her that Jimin and I had a lot more to drink than we

should have, and when you texted to ask, I replied that we weren’t going anywhere today,

but to thank her for the thought. That’s not too much of a lie, so it shouldn’t be hard to

keep covering. I’ll also text uri eomma and let her know we won’t be coming for dinner,

so you shouldn’t have to answer any questions from her or uri appa... 

_{{Fuck, Jungkook, you should never have started calling Jimin Appa..._

_it hurts just to think that word now... fuck...}}_

Aecha’s Cutie💑: Oh, okay, thank you, Hyung... are you okay? I mean, I know you’re probably

not great, but... is there anything I can bring to you when I come over? I could come to your

front door before I drive up to the big house so that they wouldn’t know... 

_{{Why yes, could you please bring me my Jiminie? I’m not sure I’ll survive without him...}}_

Super Cool Hyung🏋️‍♂️⛹️‍♂️🐰: I’m okay, Jongho, thank you for asking, and no, I don’t need anything. 

Aecha’s Cutie💑: Oh, okay... well... um... see you around, okay? 

Super Cool Hyung🏋️‍♂️⛹️‍♂️🐰: Yeh, sure, see you around.

Jungkook started to text his mother to let her know about dinner, but as he began to type, he broke down again. Setting the phone on the nightstand, he climbed back into bed and burrowed under the covers, then let himself fall apart once more, his heart shattering as he sobbed. 

Meanwhile, Jongho lowered his phone and looked at Jimin, then shook his head sadly. “No, he didn’t ask about you... I’m sorry...” 

All of the dorm mates, Hobi, Taemin, and Jongdae, were gathered in the common room with Jimin, and they watched as he curled into a ball on the couch and started to sob, then Taemin and Hobi wrapped their arms around him and held him while he cried. 

He’d awakened earlier, screaming bloody murder. Sehun had spare keys to all of the rooms on the tenth floor, but he was still with Taehyung at the model’s house, and the boys had frantically but unsuccessfully tried to get Jimin to open the door while listening to the harrowing cries from the other side. San called Sehun in a panic, Sehun had told San how to jimmy the lock on the door, and they’d all crowded into the boy’s room, watching silently as Jungkook’s friend had taken the distraught dancer in his arms and held him, rocking him back and forth on the bed as Jimin clung to him and wailed. 

When Jimin had finally calmed down enough to speak and be understood through the hitching of his breath, he’d asked if any of them had heard from the ravenette and hung his head as they all replied in the negative. 

“Jimin Hyung... you need to take out your contacts, wash your face, and then take a shower... I can help you if you need me to...” San said quietly, while the rest of the friends filed silently out of the room. 

“Why... why are you being nice to me?” Jimin asked as he lifted his face and looked at the other boy. “He’s your best friend; you should hate me for what I did to him...” Jimin was a mess; his hair violently askew, his eyelids so swollen he could barely see and what he did see wasn’t clear; his eyes red and aching from all of the crying, along with not having removed his contacts or his makeup before he’d cried himself to sleep. 

“I am not particularly fond of you at the moment, Hyung, but you’re still my friend. And... Jungkook would want at least one of us to make sure you were taken care of if you needed help.” 

Jimin started to cry again and placed his hands over his face, his voice muffled by his palms as he sobbed, “Oh god, San... what did I do? How... how the hell could I have done that to my Kookie, after he... after he tried so hard to love me... I know he hates me... I hate me... I want him, San... I need him so badly... I don’t know what to do...” 

San hugged Jimin tightly and rocked him back and forth, his voice soft as he replied. “Both of us know that Jungkook could never hate you, Hyung... and I honestly believe he will forgive you, although there is no way to know how long it will take before he does so. In the meantime, the only thing you can do, the only thing you need to do is take care of yourself and let us help you until he’s ready to talk...” 

Jimin calmed down again, then moved to stand up, while San stood up with him and kept his arm around the elder boy’s waist. “I... I do need help, San... I can’t really see where I’m walking.” 

“Okay, Hyung, sit on your desk chair, and I’ll gather your shower and contact supplies.” San sat Jimin down, then moved around the small dorm room, putting together a small bundle of items, then pulling out a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt from Jimin’s drawers, for the boy to wear once he was done with his shower. “I have everything, Hyung; you can stand up and hold my arm, I’ll walk slowly... I’m assuming you can take a shower by yourself, but do you want me to help you take out your contacts before or after you’re done?” 

“Before, please, my eyes hurt so badly...” Jimin placed both hands around San’s bicep, then shuffled down the hallway to the communal bathroom. If there had been anyone observing Jungkook and Jimin’s movements this morning, they would not have been surprised to note the similarity in how both of them shuffled their feet, the small gestures each of them made while they were hurting so deeply. 

When they reached the sink in the bathroom, San and Jimin made a joint effort to remove the redhead’s contact lenses, and once they had been taken out and placed in their case, Jimin dripped some of the soothing eye drops into his eyes. Then he shuffled slowly down the tiled area to a shower stall, entered, and pulled the curtain closed. And promptly became hysterical. 

“Shit!” San exclaimed as he hurried over and pushed open the curtain, then reached for the elder boy as he began to collapse to the floor, pulling him into a tight embrace and holding him on his feet. “Jimin Hyung... it will be okay... I’ve known him for a long time, and I don’t believe he will abandon you so easily, he just needs time to work through what happened. Once you know him better, you’ll understand, this is how he copes when he gets that angry... he just needs a little time and space... but it will be okay...” 

Heartbroken sobs wracked Jimin’s body, and he’d buried his face into the crook of San’s neck, while the younger boy was mimicking Jungkook’s comforting tactics and slowly swayed side to side, offering as much warmth as he could to the suffering redhead. “How... how do you know he won’t just give up on me? I mean... what I said to him... that was... I’d break up with me if I were him, after that...” 

“No, you wouldn’t, Hyung, and he won’t do it, either... trust me... trust him... I honestly can’t promise he won’t break up with you, although I don’t believe he will... but I can promise he will at least give you the respect to talk to you, once he’s made any kind of decision. He won’t just shine you on without an explanation. But I just don’t see him letting you go, even as upset as he was, he’s loved you deeply for a long time. No-one looks at someone the way he looks at you, then suddenly decides to throw it all away, over something like this. Yes, what you said was shitty, and being drunk and jealous is no excuse, but... all of us make mistakes. Jungkook knows he’s not perfect, but he thinks you are, and I believe he will come around...” 

“O-okay... thank you, San... I’m... I’m okay to take my shower now...” Jimin slowly removed his clothes, still wearing the fucking pants outfit from the night before, and handed them to the younger boy, then San exited the shower stall and shut the curtain.


	11. I Want My Kookie

Once San heard the water turn on, he sighed softly as he also heard Jimin begin to cry again. Sadly, shaking his head, he went to the sink, picked up the elder boy’s sweats, then took them and set them over the top of the shower cubicle wall. “Here are your sweats, Hyung.” San waited until Jimin replied, so he knew the redhead had heard him, then he took the dirty clothes to Jimin’s room and dropped them in the hamper. Heading back to the bathroom, he waited near the sink until the other boy finished his shower, then came to wash his face and brush his teeth. 

“How are you feeling, Hyung? I mean, do you need any aspirin, or are you hungry? I’m sure the other guys will be ready to go to the cafeteria soon, or we could go to a café.” San ached for the beautiful redhead as he watched him try to keep his composure while he finished his routine, and he started to reach out to rub the boy’s back, but stopped, not sure if it would only cause him to break down again. 

“I... I do need an aspirin packet, yes please... but I’m not very hungry. I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t be able to keep anything down right now...” Jimin looked at San in the mirror, a miserable expression on his face. “I want my Kookie... god, I am such a gaegumeong... I want to call him so badly... I want... I want to go home...” 

San quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jimin’s waist from behind, holding the elder up as he rested his hands on the edge of the sink, dropped his head, and then started to sob again. “Jimin Hyung... if you want to call him, you can... just because he said not to doesn’t mean you are forbidden.” 

“I... I don’t want to hear him tell me it’s over... I’m... I’m not strong enough to handle that right now... I... I don’t know if I ever will be, but... definitely not right now...” Jimin lifted a hand and swiped at his tears, then heaved a huge sigh, and lifted his head to look at the other boy in the mirror again. “I’ll be okay, San... one way or the other, I will... I know that no matter what ends up happening, Jungkook wouldn’t want me to do anything to hurt myself, so don’t worry about that, if you were...” 

San nodded and offered a small smile. “I kind of was, yeh... okay, are you ready to go back to your room? Or do you want to go to the common room and see if anyone is out there?” 

“I... I kind of want to hang out with you guys, as long as no-one minds...” Jimin blinked suddenly, and his eyes filled with tears again. “Poor Koo... here I am with all of you guys to comfort me, and he... he’s alone... oh god...” 

San hugged Jimin tightly and shook his head. “He’ll be okay, Hyung... he’ll call me if he needs me, and he’ll go to his Eomma if he’s really in a bad way. He’ll be okay.” Of course, San didn’t know that for sure, especially after Jungkook’s reaction to the dating prank, but he was hoping he was right, and he wasn’t about to let Jimin know he had any doubts and send the redhead further into a downward spiral. 

Jimin forced himself to breathe, regain some of his composure, and then walk out of the bathroom with San, now able to stand on his own. However, he still couldn’t see all that well through his almost completely swollen eyelids, so he again held the younger boy’s arm as they walked down the hallway toward the common room. 

As they entered, San saw all of the boys sitting around, including Taemin and Hobi, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Hyung, the other guys are here, too... and it looks as though they’ve brought breakfast...” There was a bag with bagels and cream cheese on the table, which had been dug into and distributed.

Taemin and Hobi stood up and came to Jimin, both of them wrapping him in hugs, even though they knew he was the one at fault for the previous night’s argument. They also knew how fragile he was, and even if he was to blame, he needed his friends to rally around him until he was able to think clearly. 

“Jongin will go to Jungkook’s and make sure he’s okay after a while; he is planning to spend some time with him...” Taemin murmured to Jimin, then looked at San. “He said he is happy to come to pick you up and take you with him, if you’d like to go, too?” 

San nodded and let the others take over comforting and cooing softly over the downcast boy, as he replied, “I’d like that, yes. Jungkook will act like he doesn’t want us there, but he won’t tell us to leave... however, I doubt very much that he’ll actually talk about what happened... and even if he does, he wouldn’t want us to repeat it, so... I won’t be able to tell you anything, Jimin Hyung, I’m sorry...” 

Jimin nodded his head and offered the younger boy a small, sad smile. “It’s okay, San. I wouldn’t expect you to tell me anything unless Koo said it was okay. I’m glad you and Jongin will see him, so I can at least not worry about him too much...” 

Shortly after that was when Jongho texted Jungkook regarding Aecha’s request, and now, they were all watching Jimin’s heartbreaking reaction once he was told the ravenette hadn’t said a word about him, other than enough to cover up what had happened and the fact that Jimin wasn’t living at the house any longer. 

Jungkook woke up from a fitful nap, hot and sweaty in his clothes under the covers, and at first, he wasn’t sure what had dragged him from his failed attempt at finding solace in sleep. And then, the doorbell rang, and seconds later, there was a text notification. He blinked and rubbed gently at his sore eyes, then picked up his phone as he got out of bed and walked toward the stairs.

Sanna Sanna BoBanna😈: Jungkook ssi... come to the door; otherwise we’ll go tell your eomeonim what happened... 

Kookiepoo🐇: Don’t you fucking dare... 

Sanna Sanna BoBanna😈: You know I will if you don’t open the fucking door and let us in... 

Jungkook stopped halfway down the stairs. 

Kookiepoo🐇: Who’s ‘us?” 

Sanna Sanna BoBanna😈: Me and Jongin Hyung. 

Kookiepoo🐇: Just you and Jongin Hyung? You swear? 

Sanna Sanna BoBanna😈: Oh, for fuck’s sake... if it wasn’t such a lame-ass thing to do, I’d type that I sighed... 🙄😒

yes, I swear, it’s just Jongin Hyung and me... hurry up, it’s fucking cold out here! 

Kookiepoo🐇: Fine, sorry...🙇‍♂️ coming... 

Jungkook went to the door, opened it, and then stood back and let his friends in, offering them both a wan smile as they took off their coats and shoes, then looked at him in concern. He noted that San also dropped his backpack and a duffle bag, but before he could ask about them, San spoke. 

“I know you normally hate this touchy-feely shit, but tough, you’re just going to have to deal with it,” San said, and wrapped his arms around the ravenette suddenly, hugging him tightly, and taking him by surprise. 

The shock of being hugged by someone he usually didn’t have physical contact like that with prevented Jungkook from breaking down, but when Jongin, who definitely wasn’t affectionate with other guys except Taemin, joined in, Jungkook’s quickly constructed wall collapsed. His composure crumbled, and he leaned in to the other two boys, letting them offer him what consolation they could, the three of them standing in the entryway until the raven boy was relatively calm again. 

“You good for now, Kook?” Jongin asked as he and San let the ravenette go, and the three of them took a step back to leave a bit of space between them. 

“Yeh, thanks... come in... do you guys want something to drink?” Jungkook wiped his eyes on his sweatshirt sleeves as the three of them walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and let the other two boys peruse the selections. 

“My god, Jungkook... let me guess, your mom has been shopping for you?” San reached in, took a carton of juice out of the fridge, gestured to the rest, and then looked back at Jungkook and Jongin. “This okay for you guys, too?” 

Jongin nodded his head and pulled the glasses out of the cupboard, while Jungkook nodded his head and sighed softly. 

“Yeah, she and Hae Ran keep going shopping for Jimin and me, then bringing us meals, too... fuck... I don’t want to tell my mom about this, she’ll be so upset with him...” Jungkook sat on one of the chairs and dropped his head into his hands. “I don’t know what to do...” 

“It’s okay, Kook,” Jongin said quietly as he slowly rubbed his friend’s back, surprising the ravenette yet again. “You just need a little more time to think about what happened...” 

“Yeh, it’s all still pretty fresh... here, drink this, I put some vodka in it...” San handed the glass to Jungkook, gave one to Jongin, then the three of them toasted. 

“To making difficult decisions... fuck...” Jungkook sighed, then took a large gulp of his drink. “Holy shit, San, this is almost all vodka!” He started to cough, and San quickly got him a bottle of water. 

“Well, duh,” San replied with a cheeky grin, “how am I supposed to take advantage of you if I don’t get you drunk first?!” 

Jongin blinked and looked between the two boys and looked profoundly relieved when both Jungkook and San started laughing. “Okay, so that wasn’t serious, I’m hoping...?” 

Jungkook shook his head and replied as he gently kicked San in the leg. “Not serious... we started goofing around like that a couple of years ago, when he went to a different school, and we didn’t see each other as much.” The raven boy took another gulp of his drink, while San continued the story, the three of them moving to sit in the living room, with San bringing the juice and vodka to keep their glasses full. 

“Yeah, it was tenth-grade spring break, and I was staying at Jungkook’s house for a couple of days, then he was going to stay at mine for the rest of it. Of course, we were good boys, and we didn’t drink back then...” Both of them rolled their eyes, and Jongin burst out laughing. Then San took a sip of his beverage, and Jungkook spoke the next bit. 

“My parents were at a dinner party, and they weren’t going to be home until late, so San and I waited until Aecha and Seojun were in their rooms, and we went and raided my Appa’s liquor cabinet.” Jungkook started to giggle, and San took over again. 

“We decided our drink of choice should be Gin and Sprite because we’d heard people talking about how ‘refreshing it was’... ugh...” 

“It was awful...” 

“So, we ended up pouring those down the drain... then we tried Whiskey and Soda...” 

“Oh god, that was even worse... and we dumped that too...” 

“And then we got the brilliant idea to try Cognac...” 

Both of the boys looked at each other and pretended to gag, then cracked up. 

“Finally, I looked at San, and I was like ‘you know, we don’t have to drink alcohol...’” 

“And that’s when I first said that about taking advantage of him...” 

“Oh my god, at first, I thought you were serious...” 

“Your face... oh god... that expression... hahaha...” San had started to double over from laughing so hard. 

“But then San started laughing like he is now, and I realized he’d been joking...” 

By now, Jongin was laughing just from watching his friends laughing, and he lifted his glass and said, “Here’s to getting drunk!” 

“Here, here!” San and Jungkook said, and the three of them clinked glasses, then drank some more.


	12. I Love Him, I Just Need Time

Eventually, it was early evening, and the coffee table in front of the couch was littered with juice cartons, one empty and one half full vodka bottle, take-out boxes from one of the noodle places that delivered, and the three of them were leaning back into the couch cushions and watching a movie. 

“Well, I think it’s time for me to go...” Jongin said, as he started to get up from the couch, but appeared to be having some trouble doing so. 

“Nope, you’re staying here tonight, unless you want to take an Uber, and we’ll bring your car to the U tomorrow?” Jungkook looked over toward his friend with a serious look, and Jongin nodded. 

“Uber it is... hm... although Taemin might be willing to come pick me up, let me text him...” He picked up his phone, and a few minutes later, Taemin had agreed to get him, and San would drop Jongin's car off at the car park the next day. 

“Wait, don’t you need to go back to the dorm so you can get ready for school tomorrow?” Jungkook asked, blinking a bit blearily at San. 

“Nope, we’re having a sleepover for a couple of days... I don’t want you to be alone; I know how you get...” San reached over and patted Jungkook’s shoulder. “And, no, you can’t tell me not to stay; otherwise, I’ll tell your mom what happened...” 

Jungkook’s eyes widened, and Jongin raised his eyebrows as the ravenette said, “San! Please tell me you wouldn’t really do that!!” 

“Aish, of course, I wouldn’t, you pabo... and we also asked Jisung not to say anything too... and your dad’s friend who owns the bar... hopefully your mom doesn’t check social media much, cuz my phone was blowing up with videos of you dragging Jimin up the stairs, then storming out...” 

Jungkook reached up with one hand and scrubbed it over his face. “Fuck... well, if she finds out, then she finds out...” 

The doorbell rang, and Jungkook started to stand up to answer it, but San pushed him back into the seat. “Nope, neither of you Hyungs are in a fit state to answer the door, although I’m pretty sure it’s Taemin Hyung come to drag your ass home, Jongin Hyung...” Sure enough, once San went to the door, they could hear voices, and Taemin came around the corner and looked toward Jongin. 

“Are you ready to go home? Wow, I haven’t seen this house this messy, even when all of us are here for the weekend...” Jimin’s friend looked at Jungkook in concern, and the raven boy smiled slightly. “Are you okay? Is there anything you need? Jongin and I can stop and get whatever you want and bring it back before we go home...” 

Jungkook blinked owlishly at the dancer, then started to cry. “I’m so sorry... I was so mean to your friend...” 

“Oh shit!” San exclaimed, then quickly pulled the ravenette close and hugged him tightly, while Jongin hugged him from the other side. Taemin pushed some of the detritus to the other side of the coffee table, sat on it in front of Jungkook, and then gently placed one of his hands on the younger boy’s knee. 

“Jungkook ssi,” Taemin said quietly, reaching for Jungkook’s chin and tilting his head up so he could look in his eyes. “None of us are angry at you or blame you for what happened. We’ve all been around Jimin when he drinks, and when he has too much, he gets very emotional, and it is impossible to tell which way he’ll go... he holds his liquor very well, and it isn’t obvious he’s had too much until he starts making rash decisions. Sometimes, he tries to buy every person in the club a drink... sometimes he starts to cry and tells all of us how much he loves us and is so happy we’re in his life, or he cries, and he’s depressed... and sometimes, he gets irrationally angry. I know that’s no excuse for how he acted or what he said, but there wasn’t anything you could have done to defuse the situation... when he gets that way, we pretty much ignore him. It pisses him off, but if he’s yelling and we aren’t, he gets tired of that pretty quickly.” 

Jongin and San were both nodding as Taemin spoke, and Jungkook began to calm down again, as he lifted his hand and brushed at his tears, while Taemin smiled and sat back on the table, resting his hands in his lap. “Still, I... I feel so bad that everyone’s night was ruined... please make sure to let everyone know I’ll arrange to get you all in and have a VIP room again... just tell me when you want to go, Hyung.” 

Taemin nodded and smiled, then stood up and took Jongin’s hand, helping him to stand up as well. “I’ll do that, Jungkook ssi... get some rest, I’m glad San will stay with you for a couple of days...” 

“Me too...” Jungkook replied as he started to stand up, but Taemin shook his head. 

“No need to see us to the door, you stay here and relax with San. We’ll see you later.” 

“See you tomorrow in the gym, Jungkook,” Jongin said as he reached out and squeezed the younger boy’s shoulder. “Try to get some good rest, I’ve heard the coach is going to start working us harder, so we don’t get too soft over winter break.” 

Jungkook nodded and tried to smile, but his lips weren’t having it. “See you tomorrow, Jongin Hyung. And Taemin Hyung?” 

Taemin looked back at the ravenette as he and Jongin started toward the front door. “Yes, Jungkook ssi?” 

“Tell... tell Jimin... I love him, I just... need time...” The expression his face was so forlorn, San’s eyes filled with tears as well, and he pulled Jungkook close as Taemin nodded. 

“I’ll do that. I hope to see you soon, Jungkook ssi.” 

The two left, and San looked at the raven boy and offered him a warm smile. “What do you want to do for the rest of the evening? If you have an extra controller and headset, we could play Overwatch... maybe Tae Hyung is online.” 

Jungkook slowly made himself stand up and carefully began to pick up the empty take-out boxes, then walked into the kitchen to throw them in the trash, while San picked up the empty juice cartons and empty vodka bottle and followed him. 

“Nah, I’m not really in the mood for that tonight... we could watch a movie.” 

“Hey, I remember when we used to talk about the stuff we wanted to have when we got older, and you always said you would have a television above your bed. Did you finally do it?” 

Jungkook laughed softly and nodded his head. “Oh my god, I remember those sleepovers... we’d end up staying awake most of the night talking about our dreams for the future... and yeh, there’s a TV over the bed upstairs.” 

“Well, we could make it like our old sleepovers and watch a movie in bed. Maybe have some popcorn... although I promise I won’t start a popcorn fight... I am a lot pickier about sleeping on top of crumbs then I was back then...” San grinned as Jungkook chuckled. 

“Oh my god, you were the worst!” Jungkook pulled out a pot to make homemade popcorn and poured the oil and popcorn in, then set it on the stove and stuck the lid on. “Remember that time we were eating... shit, what were those... I can’t remember what they were called, but they were candy, and they were sticky, because it was humid, and we didn’t have air conditioning... and you and I ended up falling asleep, and when we woke up the next morning, our chests and backs were covered in them? Haha, I really wish we’d taken pictures, that would be something I could blackmail you with...” 

San cracked up and ended up bent over, holding his stomach as he laughed. “Oh my god, yes, I remember that!!! I don’t even know if they make that candy anymore, when was that... like when we were ten?? Haha, I thought your mom was going to kill us when she saw the bed while we were trying to get them off of ourselves!!” 

The two boys spent the rest of the evening catching up while they lay in bed watching ‘Jeon Woochi: The Taoist Wizard’. Finally, they brushed their teeth and wore their nightclothes, Jungkook turned off the light on the nightstand, and the two of them settled next to each other, both relaxed and staring at the moonlight casting shadows on the ceiling. 

“San?” Jungkook whispered as he had when they were young and trying not to let their parents know they were still awake. 

“Yes?” San whispered back. 

“Do you... do you think Jimin meant what he said? I mean... I’ve heard people say that when you’re drinking, you say things you think about but wouldn’t normally say...” 

“No, he didn’t, I can tell you that for a fact... and that’s not true. Yes, it lowers your inhibitions, but that just means that if you’re mad, you’re more likely to blow up, just like he did...” 

“I... I had a moment there when I thought he really believed I was like his ex-bastard, and... I hate to admit this because it hurts to say it, but... I wanted to hit him... I came so close to becoming just like his ex...” 

“See, that’s the difference between you and his ex-fucker... you weren’t the only one who wanted to slap him, Kook, the rest of us were pretty pissed too, and I think Tae Hyung came even closer to doing it than you did when he came back after talking to you... but, none of us followed through, where his ex-bastard would have. Actually, that guy would have started beating the shit out of him on the stage... some of the stories Jimin has told us about the things that happened... sometimes I think it’s a miracle Jimin is alive, let alone how he manages to hold himself together, for the most part...” 

Jungkook sighed. “I don’t know what to do, San... I love him so much, and I want him in my life, but... I can’t just pretend that all of that didn’t happen. And, I still get so angry when I think about him on that fucking stage in those fucking pants, grinding on Tae Hyung... Tae told me that if he hadn’t been the one to go up, Jimin said he’d choose a stranger from the crowd... that makes me so fucking mad... I just want to... ugh...” The ravenette took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down again. 

“Kook...” San rolled over to face his friend and propped his head on his hand. “If you really do love him, you’ll find a way to take him back and forgive him... I know you will. And hopefully, he’ll think twice before he does something like that again... I don’t want him to keep hurting you... you have made up for what you did to him when we were young, you shouldn’t have to keep doing it... and I told him that.” 

Jungkook turned his head and looked at his friend. “I do really love him and yeh... I know I’ll forgive him too. And it’s not like I’ve never hurt him... even recently... I mean, things haven’t been sunshine and roses all the time, but we’ve come back to each other pretty quickly. This time, though... this was big. And bad. And I just feel like if I took him back too quickly, it would negate how he made me feel when he said and did that stuff...” 

San reached over and lightly brushed Jungkook’s bangs off his forehead, then offered a warm smile. “Then take your time. Or not. Do whatever you feel is best, whatever feels right, for you. If you wake up tomorrow morning and decide you want him home with you tomorrow night, more power to you, and I’ll take my stuff back to the dorm. If you decide to wait a while, well... I’ll stay a couple of days, but then I will go back and cuddle my Woo... however, I’ll be here for you whenever you need me. Just let your heart decide what it wants, don’t overthink everything... you have pretty good instincts, especially when it comes to Jimin. Don’t let your own insecurities force you to wait for too long.” Then, San sighed softly and whispered, “I wasn’t going to say anything, but... Jimin is a mess, Kook. He feels terrible; he knows what he did was horrible... he said I should hate him because he hurt my best friend. I don’t hate him, but I am pretty mad at him. Still, as pissed off as you were, I know you would have wanted us all to be there for him, and we were... don’t make him wait for your decision for too long... we all know his heart is so delicate... and you swore to take care of it. Even if your answer is that you can’t take him back, don’t make him wonder and worry for too long... okay?” 

By the time San had finished speaking, Jungkook was staring at the ceiling and crying silently, tears slipping from the outside corners of his eyes to wet the hair at his temples. He sniffled and lifted his hand to wipe the diamond drops away and nodded his head. “Okay... thank you for telling me... I wasn’t actually sure that he didn’t hate me, and I was too afraid to come right out and ask anyone... it’s why I haven’t said much about him today... I just... I couldn’t deal with knowing he didn’t want to have anything to do with me anymore...” 

San leaned over and hugged his friend tightly, then laid back down and rolled onto his back, the two of them lying side by side again. “He definitely wants to be with you.” 

“Okay... good night, San...” Jungkook sighed softly and rolled over onto his side, facing away from the other boy. 

“Good night, Kook...” San reached over and lightly ruffled Jungkook’s hair, then rolled over to face the other direction, and it wasn’t too much longer before they both fell asleep.


	13. Do I Have To Go To Rehab?

After Jongho had finished texting with Jungkook and Jimin had broken down at the dorm, Hobi and Taemin had comforted the redhead until he’d been able to breathe halfway normal again. 

For the most part, the dorm mates were trying to be supportive of the elder boy, but they were all very upset with him, and eventually, they all left for their own rooms, closing the doors and leaving Jimin in the common room with his two other friends. 

“I want to go home,” Jimin whispered, sniffling as he curled himself into a ball between the two older boys. “I mean... I want to go to Jungkook... he’s my home... I can’t believe I said those things to him... what the fuck was I thinking... and grinding on Tae like that... I kind of remember what happened, but not too much of it... but I do know I was trying to make Jungkook jealous, so I imagine it was pretty bad...” 

Hobi took his phone, scrolled through some pictures, clicked on a video, and showed it to Jimin – it was of him and the grinding, and as the beautiful redhead watched it, his eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. 

“Holy fuck, no wonder Koo was so livid... I honestly thought he was going to kill me... well, maybe not kill me, but my ass would have been sore afterward, for sure... fuck... and then the things I said... honest to god, I can be such a shithead, I can’t let myself drink like that anymore...” He sat up, wiped his tears from his face with his hands, and took a deep breath. “I... I don’t want to stay here all day; I’ll just end up moping around and being miserable. Could we maybe go do something? Like... I kinda want to buy something for Kookie... of course, that’s assuming he’ll take me back at some point...” 

“I think that sounds like a good idea,” Hobi said. “Do you want to go to the mall, then?” He looked at Taemin, and the blond nodded. 

“I think it sounds good, too... a little shopping therapy never hurt anyone...” 

Jimin smiled at his friends, then hugged each one tightly. “I’m really, really sorry about last night. I know I’m in for some big trouble if Kook forgives me, but... I know I deserve it. I want to call him so bad, but I know he needs to have time to think... I wish I were better at being patient...” He stood up and looked at his friends. “I’m going to go take a quick shower and change my clothes; I won’t be long.” 

The small group grew when Seonghwa came into the common room and saw Hobi and Taemin sitting there alone, and he asked where Jimin was. When they told him they were going to go shopping, he asked if they minded if he went too, and since they didn’t think Jimin would care, they agreed, and then, all of the rest of the boys ended up wanting to go, as well, other than Jongho and San, since they had already left. And then, Sehun and Taehyung came back, and they wanted to go, as well. 

When Jimin came around the corner from the hallway into the common room, his hands lifted to finish placing his earring in his ear, he stopped dead and looked around at all of his friends. “Um... is this where you all stage an intervention, and I have to go to rehab?” 

Everybody looked around at each other, then back at Jimin, and they all started laughing and shaking their heads. “No!!” Tae said, as he walked over and hugged his best friend tightly. “This is where you take all of your friends out for lunch since you owe us... and besides, who wouldn’t want to go shopping with the cutest boys on campus??” The model gestured toward all of the friends and said, “Can you just imagine all the boys and girls we’re going to slay when we walk by??” 

All of them started laughing harder, then they all gathered around Jimin and hugged him, and he sighed softly. “Thanks, guys... I... I don’t know what I would do without you... it’s going to be so hard to wait to hear what Kookie decides, especially since I’m not convinced he won’t break up with me... I was pretty awful to him. However, I don’t want to sit around and dwell on it, either, since that won’t make him decide sooner. So, let’s go!” 

The entire group went to the mall in a couple of different cars, then met up in the car park and walked in. The rest of the afternoon was spent shopping in various stores, then having a large afternoon meal, before they all went back to the dorm and settled in the common room to watch a couple of movies. No-one really talked about the incident or Jungkook, and Jimin couldn’t decide if he was happy about that or not. However, it did help him keep from breaking down every time he thought about the ravenette, which was pretty much every other second. 

Finally, it was time for them to head to bed, and as Jimin started to walk down the hall toward his room, Tae came padding behind him. “You don’t have to put me to bed, Tae, I’m okay...” 

“I’m not putting you to bed, I’m coming to bed with you.” Tae answered, then followed Jimin into his room when he opened the door and entered. 

Jimin turned around and gave his friend a skeptical look. “What do you mean, you’re coming to bed with me? You’re going to sleep with me in my bed??” 

Tae looked over at the tiny bed, then back at the redhead. “Well, I was, except there’s no way either of us would be able to sleep, so I’ll go get some couch cushions and make a bed on the floor for me.” 

“But... what about Sehun?” Jimin looked highly confused, and Tae smiled his patented, boxy smile. 

“Sehun was the one who suggested it, although I was thinking it at the same time, so I guess we both came up with the idea... I don’t want you to be alone for the next couple of days. I was going to ask you to come to stay at my house, but if Jungkook decides to come to the dorm for you, I didn’t want you not to be here... so... couch cushions on the floor it is for me...” 

“Doesn’t Sehun have an air mattress and one of those weird air things that blow it up really fast, if you jump up and down on it?” Jimin had started changing into his nightclothes, having stepped into his closet and closed the door most of the way shut, so he and Tae could talk, but no inappropriate skin would be seen. 

“Hm... you know, yes he does, I forgot about that. I’ll go get that and change into my jammies, be back in a flash...” He grinned and left the room while Jimin shook his head and smiled. 

“Jammies... aish, that alien...” Jimin went to the restroom, brushed his teeth, removed his contacts, and returned to his room to find Taehyung jumping up and down on the air pump and doing weird poses in the air while he was doing it. 

“Tae, it’s not a trampoline, you’re going to break it!” Jimin exclaimed as he started cracking up. 

“Oh, right, oops... well, it’s almost completely full anyway, thank goodness... okay, just a couple more squeezes and... good.” Tae stuck the plug in the hole, then spread a sheet and blanket on top of the mattress. “I’m going to go brush my teeth, I’ll be back in a sec.” 

“Okay,” Jimin replied as he turned down his covers and hopped into bed. 

A few minutes later, Tae came quietly into the room to find Jimin already asleep. Smiling softly, he walked over to the bed and gently brushed his fingertips over the beautiful boy’s cheek, and the redhead whispered, “Saranghae, salangbad-a... jal ja...” in his sleep. Tae gulped and took a deep breath to keep himself from starting to cry, although a tear or two did slip down his cheeks as he laid down on the air mattress and murmured, “Good night, Jiminie... sleep tight...” 

The next day was nearly torture for both Jungkook and Jimin, although the ravenette had concluded that he wasn’t quite ready to forgive the redhead completely, so, he went out of his way to avoid the elder boy, which included changing into his gym clothes in a bathroom of another building, then going home in them, so he wasn’t in the locker room to bump into the other boy accidentally. 

That night, neither of them slept very well, and San finally went downstairs to sleep on the couch, because Jungkook kept tossing and turning. 

Jimin kept Taehyung awake for most of the night, fretting about what Jungkook would ultimately decide, and the next morning, three of those four boys were tired and grumpy, but San was fully rejuvenated from sleeping on that incredibly comfy couch. 

“Just shut up, you and your happy ass,” Jungkook complained as San sang while he made breakfast since both of them had later classes on Tuesdays. 

“Fuck you too, you brat,” San replied, then stuck his tongue out at his friend, who rolled his eyes. 

“Seriously, though... thank you... I... I think I know what I’m going to do...” Jungkook sighed heavily, then took a sip of his coffee. “Also, I have to say that this is the best coffee I’ve ever had, and I’m going to make you my coffee slave...” 

San laughed and set a plate of bacon, eggs, and hash browns in front of the ravenette. “You can try, but Woo will fight you for me, he is partial to my coffee too, among other things. So... what do you think you’ll do?” 

“I’m going to leave a note in his locker and tell him I want him to come home with me tomorrow... since he has Tae Kwon Do on Tuesdays, I’ll be able to go and do it without worrying about running into him...” 

“Why don’t you want to run into him, if you’re putting a note in his locker that says you want him to come home?” San looked confused as he sat beside Jungkook with his plate and began to eat. 

“What if he’s decided I’m not his home anymore?” Jungkook whispered, then looked toward San, a stricken expression on his face. 

“Kook.” San said, then set down his fork and hugged his friend tightly. “That isn’t going to happen in a million years; you two are destined to be together, but you do you... I’ll take my stuff with me and go back to the dorm tonight, just in case you do run into him, and he comes with you.” 

“Actually, I am going to make sure that doesn’t happen, so... would you mind staying until tomorrow?” Jungkook lifted his hands to his face and did an aegyo smile, causing San to burst out laughing. 

“Oh, for god’s sake, you pabo... how can I possibly say no to that... fine, one more night... you’re lucky Woo likes you and isn’t jealous; otherwise, he’d be here sleeping in the bed with us...” 

“Haha... that’s funny... Jimin made a comment about my bed being big enough for five or six people the first weekend we spent together... I’ll have to tell him that you and Woo are coming for a sleepover sometime... after everything has calmed down...” Jungkook smiled at his friend. “You wanna see what I wrote? In case I need to say it differently?” 

“Yeh, sure... but I’m sure it’s fine...” San took the little card with the note written inside as Jungkook handed it to him, then realized it had a koala on the outside of the card. “Oh my god, Kook... if this doesn’t convince him, nothing will...” He read the note, nodded his head, and handed it back. “Sounds good, I think you’ll achieve the desired result.” 

The two boys finished their breakfast, got ready for school, then headed out. The rest of the day was uneventful, and Jungkook managed to get the card into Jimin’s locker without being seen by the redhead, and that evening, the ravenette and his friend played Overwatch with Tae, while Jimin was at his Tae Kwon Do class.


	14. Anyone Can Write A Love Note

In the meantime, earlier that day, while Jimin and Tae were grabbing a quick snack at a café near the campus... 

“I really appreciate you staying with me, Tae... I know you and all the guys are still upset with me, but I promise, if Jungkook takes me back, I’ll make it up to him, and I won’t do something like this again...” 

“It’s okay, Min, we all know what you’re like when you’ve had too much to drink.” Tae looked over the rim of his mug of cocoa at the dance. “Maybe you should also consider not drinking that much when we go out to a club... it’s inevitable that people are going to flirt with Jungkook, and he obviously has a hard time being rude... I talked to Mingi and Junho after that whole thing happened, and even after that bitch threw herself at him, he wasn’t yelling at her, he was just trying to get away from her... like, he just wanted to be nice, and she wasn’t having it...” 

“Yeh, I know...” Jimin sighed. “I think you’re right, though... that boy is just too damned gorgeous for his own good, and mine, especially when he dresses up... and I saw her almost climbing him at the bar, and he was just frozen, like he was afraid to put his hands on her and make her think he was encouraging her, or something. And yeh, I kept watching him when he was dancing with anyone we didn’t know, and they’d flirt, and he didn’t try to stop them... but he wasn’t flirting back. You know, I wonder if he doesn’t realize that he was getting so much attention?” 

“Huh, I never thought about that, but you might be right. Whenever I’d look over, and he was dancing with someone else, he was always looking at you, with those big heart eyes... I think even if he knew he was being flirted with, he didn’t care because you are the only one he wants to be with...” Tae replied, then took a bite of his cinnamon roll. “Meh, this is okay, but nothing compares to Bonhwa Ajumma’s...” 

Jimin smiled, then sighed softly. “I really hope he forgives me... and soon... I miss him so much...” He sniffled quietly and lifted his hand to his face, carefully brushing the tears from the corners of his eyes. 

“You know, Jiminie, there is no law that says you can’t contact him and ask... he didn’t specifically say you couldn’t reach out to him...” Tae offered a small smile and reached over to lightly pat Jimin’s shoulder. 

“I’m afraid to call or text him... what if he doesn’t answer the call or reads the text and doesn’t answer that... what if he does answer and he tells me to fuck off... that would kill me... I want to be with him so badly, but I’m afraid to do anything that will make him angrier at me...” Jimin sighed again, rested his chin on his palm, and stared out the window to watch people walk past on the sidewalk. 

“Well, you could always just show up on his doorstep unannounced... I honestly don’t believe he’d turn you away...” Tae sat back and sipped his cocoa again, his own expression sad as he watched his friend. 

“No, I think that would be a bad idea, especially if he slammed the door in my face... I need to think of something, though, I’m going crazy being at the dorm...” 

“Hey!” Tae said as he reached over and lightly punched Jimin in the arm. “I’m keeping you company at the dorm; it can’t be that bad!” 

Jimin smiled slightly and replied, “I really appreciate you staying with me the last couple nights, it’s made a big difference... I think if I’d been alone, I wouldn’t have been able to sleep at all. It was hard enough as it was, and I’ve been so distracted anyway... I was so upset on Monday because of not being able to see him; I did terribly in dance class. I mean, I know Hobi Hyung understands, but we have that competition in less than two weeks, and I don’t want to let him down when we do our routine together. Plus, I really want to do well for my solo... I just want to go home...” 

Tae didn’t respond to that and just nodded his head, and the two of them finished their breakfast, then left to go to campus and classes. 

“Hey, I remember you told me that girls were always leaving notes in his locker... you could try that...” 

“Oh my god, Tae, are you serious? Write a note like a love-sick teenaged girl?? Aish!” Jimin rolled his eyes, and Tae shrugged. 

“It doesn’t seem like such a bad idea, really... I mean, you write what you want to say, pop it in his locker when he’s not around, then he reads it and has time to decide what to do... then you wouldn’t be waiting and wondering if he would answer your call or text... unless he read the note and didn’t respond... but, at least you’d have done something...” 

Jimin sighed softly as they walked. “Yeh, I guess that makes sense... I dunno, it seems so juvenile... but... kind of romantic, too...” 

“I know, right!” Tae said, his good humor returning. “Min, you totally need to do it... I bet he’ll think it’s adorable, and he’ll forgive you right away! And it’s really not juvenile, anyone can write a love note, at any age...” 

“Hm... you know, the more I think about it, the more I think you’re right... okay, I’ll write one and stick it in his locker first thing tomorrow morning, since I won’t have time to do it tonight... now I just have to figure out what to say...” 

“Say what’s in your heart, Jiminie... I know that sounds cliche’ but it’s still true. If you write how you feel and leave logic out of it, that will mean more...” 

“Okay... thanks, Tae... I’ll see you tonight?” 

“Yep, although I’m going to go home while you’re at Tae Kwon Do and play Overwatch with Jungkook and San. Text me when you’re done, and I’ll come pick you up, and we’ll go to the dorm together.” 

“Okay! I’m glad San has been staying with Koo, I was worried he’d be alone.” 

“None of us would have let him be alone, Jimin. He’s still Kookie, and he’s won the hearts of all of us, and at least one of us would have stayed with him if he didn’t have San.” 

“Honestly, that makes me feel happy... he has such a hard time believing that he is a beautiful person, it really is nice to know that I’m not just partial, and everyone else loves him.” 

Tae smiled his big boxy smile and hugged Jimin, and the two of them headed to their classes.

Jimin left the dorm earlier than usual the next morning and hurried over to the locker room. The place was deserted and he quickly tugged the little card out of his backpack, pressed a soft kiss against the envelope, then stuffed it into Jungkook's locker before he ran back out and headed to his first class of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Abeoji Father/your or someone else’s father (uri abeoji – my father)  
> Abeonim father, a little more formal - someone else's father  
> adeul son  
> ae haeseoyo yes, I've eaten', used like 'I'm fine' when greeting someone  
> aesaekki brat  
> aigoo oh my!  
> ajumeoni/ajumma married or middle-aged woman, ajeumeoni is more formal  
> ajusshi older man you don't know so well  
> allyeojwoseo gomawoyo thank you for letting me know  
> anieyo it was nothing, don't mention it (like you're welcome)  
> annyeong hello/goodbye, very informal  
> annyeong haseyo formal - greeting elder or superior  
> annyeonghi gaseyo goodbye to someone who is leaving  
> annyeonghi gyeseyo goodbye if you are leaving  
> Appa Dad (uri appa)  
> babo fool  
> byeolmalsseumeullyo more formal don't mention it  
> cheonmaneyo don't mention it (like you're welcome)  
> da joh-a I like it  
> dangsin-eun aleumdawo you are beautiful  
> dangsin-eun gwaenchanh-a you’re okay  
> duh juseyo please give me more  
> eolgan-i jerk  
> eomeoni Mother/your or someone else’s mother (uri eomeoni – my mother)  
> eomeonim mother, someone else's mother  
> Eomma Mom (uri eomma)  
> eonjena always and forever  
> gaegumeong creep/doghole  
> galgamagwi raven  
> gamsahamnida Thank you - formal  
> gaseyo goodbye from older person to younger person  
> geumanhae stop it  
> geuraeseo mwo so what?  
> gomawo thank you to close friends or siblings  
> gomawoyo Thank you to someone close to you  
> goyang-i saekki kitten  
> gwaenchanh-ayo it’s okay  
> gyosu professor  
> haksaeng student' - older people call student-aged people this  
> Hyung older male friend (male calls male)  
> i geon mwong mi what the heck is this??  
> Ip josimhae watch your mouth  
> jagi honey, darling  
> jagiya honey, darling (more intense)  
> jal gayo go well', only when the other person is leaving  
> jal ja sweet dreams - to someone you're close to  
> jangnanhae are you kidding me  
> jebal please (begging) like 'please stop'  
> jebal gajima please don't go  
> jebal jom kkeojyeo please go away  
> jebal tteonagajima please don't leave  
> jeokdanghi hae that's enough  
> jeongmal gomawoyo thank you so much  
> jeongmal jjajeungnanda this is so frustrating  
> jeongmal mianhae I’m so sorry  
> jesu Jesus  
> jibeochiwo cut it out  
> jinjeonghae calm down  
> jinsimeuro gamsadeurimnida thank you sincerely  
> joesonghamnida I'm sorry  
> jogyosu assistant professor  
> johahaeyo I really like it  
> johayo it's good  
> joyonghaejida hush  
> 'Whoever' umma to greet someone’s mother  
> juseyo informal please for anyone - give me something  
> jusigesseoyo more polite  
> jwo please (asking for someone to buy you something, very informal, use with someone close to you or younger)  
> meogeosseo did you eat rice? (stands in for how are you  
> meomcuji maseyo don’t stop  
> mian haeyo sorry  
> moreugetseumnida I don't know  
> mot aradeutgetseumnida I don't understand  
> mueot what?  
> mwo?! what??  
> Mwong mi What the..?  
> mworae whatever  
> nae agi my baby  
> nae mal an deutkko itjjana you're not listening to me  
> Nae meogeoseoyo I'm fine (yes I've eaten)  
> nae salanghaneun salam my beloved  
> naega joh-eungeoya I’ll be good  
> naeil boseyo see you tomorrow, more formal, say to older person  
> naeil bwa see you tomorrow  
> naesalang my love, sweet  
> naga juseyo please get out  
> naleul tteonaji mala don’t leave me  
> nan neomu dulyeowo I'm so afraid  
> naneun yagsog I promise  
> naui cheonsa my angel  
> nega manh-i joh-a-hae I like it a lot  
> nega mwonde who do you think you are  
> neo mwohanya what the heck are you doing  
> neomu joh-a so good  
> niga pil-yohae I need you  
> Noona older female friend (male calls female)  
> nuhl yongsuh halkke i forgive you  
> Oppa older male friend (female calls male)  
> pabo idiot  
> ppopo juseyo please kiss me  
> salangbad-a beloved  
> salyo juseyo please save me  
> sanggwanhaji ma it's none of your business  
> saranghae I love you  
> seonmul gamsahamnida thank you for the gift  
> seonmuleul sajwoseo gomawo thank you for buying me a present  
> seonsaengnim teacher  
> Shigani galsoorok duh saranghaeyo as time goes by, I love you more  
> shiksa hashutsuyo did you eat', used like 'how are you' when greeting someone  
> soksanghae I'm upset  
> ssaem suffix for doctor/professionals at the top of their field  
> Unni older female friend (female calls female)  
> wae why  
> wa-juseyo please come over  
> weh really? in very insulting way  
> yeobo sweetie  
> yeoboseyo hello - answering phone  
> yongseo haejwo forgive me


End file.
